Dancing in the Rain
by Allisonnicolee
Summary: Takes place when Edward leaves. Bella learns to move on without him, and with Jacob there to help, things could be changing quickly. He's always been her best friend... but could there be potential for more? Lemons and possible fluff.
1. My sun

Not my characters! I don't own Stephanie Meyers work, but I wish I did!

Caution: Lemons in future chapters! (All vamps/werewolves)

Dancing In The Rain

Chapter 1

BPOV (Diary Entry)

It's been a while since Edward left. I can still feel the ache in my heart, wanting him to hold. But I don't need him anymore. I got over him once I realized that It could never work out between us. But I still have a sub-conscious _need_ for him. I wish it wasn't there. It makes it harder for me to fell the need for Jacob, which I've come to want more than anything.

Jacob came to me the first day after Edward left. I told him to go away. He didn't. I begged him- I didn't want him to see me like this. He sat down and listened to me cry. He rubbed my back, and my feet, and whispered a bunch of things, and I didn't know what he was saying, but I just let it all out. He came back every day for 2 months, helping me forget, and move on.

Jacob became my life.

I'm heading to La Push today. Jacob has a "surprise" for me. I can't wait to see what it is.

"Bye, Charlie!" He was so much happier since I got better. He was scared for me, but I am okay now.

"Humemnmn" He grumbled, tossing over on the couch.

I got into my Truck; hair in a pony tail, and some old jeans. I didn't feel like I had to do anything special when it came to Jake.

He was waiting outside when I got there. Before I could step from the cab, he pulled me up into his arms, and spun around. I couldn't breath, but I enjoyed it too much to tell him.

"Bella!" He yelled, putting me down.

"Hey, Jake!" I couldn't help but smile at his presence. Just the essence of him was amazing. It made me feel at home.

"So, what did you want to show me?"

"Two things, actually," He blushed a little and looked towards his garage.

"There over there." He said, pointing in the same direction.

We took off walking through some light trees and rain, but quickly found the safety of the little red shed. His hair was dripping down his back, and his shirt sticking to his body. Not like I didn't like it…

"You really need to cut this…" I pulled up a lock of his hair. It was longer than mine.

"You want to?" He held up a pair of scissors.

"Oh My Gosh!" I grabbed the scissors. He knew how much I always wanted his mass of hair gone. I reached out and cut off a piece, near his head, about an inch or so out. I loved it already.

"Wait," He said. He pulled off his shirt.

"So it won't get in the way," He explained. I didn't believe him. I think he just wanted to show off. I liked it better this way.

About an hour later, His whole head was a nice mess of hair, short, but not too short.

"So… what's the other thing?" I had to ask. If he was going to cut my hair though…

"Here…" He pulled the blue tarp off of his "car". Or at least, that's what I use to call it. Now, it really was a car. I was so surprised. It was a faded red color, rustie in some paces. But at least now, Jacob could drive around a little more.

I squeaked, and ran my hand over the hood. "It's amazing, Jake!" I practically yelled. The rain had picked up, and was now dripping through the roof in some places.

" Hold on, I'll get a bucket," Jake said, heading out into the rain. I followed, hoping to help. Suddenly though, he turned around.

"There was something else I had to show you!" He yelled over the down pour.

Then he took my face in his hands, and kissed me.

So? What do you think? This is my first story, so tell me how I did!


	2. First Kiss

Chapter 2

BPOV

Jacobs's lips were warm, and soft. Not like Edwards, hard, cold, and always controlled. Jacob was gentle, but didn't always need to be. I grabbed his face in return, running my hands up and through his soaked hair.

Wait. This is Jacob. My best friend. I couldn't do this. I dropped my hands to his arms, and pulled away. I started to cry silently.

"Jake," I said, slightly dizzy. He looked at the ground, breathing harder than normal. "Jake," I whispered again. He slowly looked up. I twisted my hands into his, which were still on my face.

"Jake, I-"

"No. I get it. You don't want me." He dropped his hands, and took a step back.

"No, Jake, that's not it! I-" He cut me off again.

"Its okay, Bella. You can stop pretending for my sake." He turned and started walking back towards his house.

I couldn't' let him think that. I wanted him too, but not this fast. Not this soon… I'd have to tell him somehow.

I started running, catching up to his walk quickly. I caught his arm, and he barley turned, but it was enough. I grabbed his face, and hastily pressed my lips to his. He didn't move for a moment. I needed to be more convincing. I ran one hand down his neck, then the other. I squeezed lightly, and he immediately brought his hands back to my face.

I wanted to be with him. But we'd have to take it slow. I'd have to tell him that…

"Jake." I pulled a way breathlessly, my eyes still closed. He wiped away a drop of rain from under my eye like a tear. It was a tear. He didn't need to know.

Kissing him did not remind me of Edward. They were so different. He was a sun to me, and Edward was like a cold night. Winter and summer. And after being in Forks for so long, I now preferred summer.

"Jake… I- I don't know how to say… I want this. I want you. But not this fast. I need some time to… adjust… Jake?"

He was looking in my eyes. His seemed sad, but excited at the same time. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and picked me u, twirling me in the tightest hug yet.

"Bella… You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." He whispered, putting me down. We stood there. In the rain. Without a care in the world. And once again, I began to cry.

JPOV(Thoughts)

Bella was all I wanted. She told me today that she wants me too, but we have to go slow. I don't mind. Were going out on Friday, to celebrate her last day of school. It was only April, but after _he _left, she started home schooling. I was glad she was finally done, but she had no plans for the future. That's okay.

After Bella left, I still had school work to do. It was Wednesday, and I'm still not graduating for a few more years. I suggested to Billy that I try home schooling. He said he didn't care what I did. Maybe I'll start next year, and I can drop out for this year, so I'll have more time with Bella. I can always make it up next year.

I'm pretty nervous about Friday. I asked Embry what to wear and he said I was too much of a pansy. Now I'm confused.

I can't wait to see Bella tomorrow, either. She invited me over for dinner with her and Charlie.

I went outside when the rain stopped. I walked back to the little red shed to cover the Rabbit. I noticed something on the ground, something shiny. I picked it up.

It was Bella's ring.

I don't know why, but this made me really mad. A rippling pain shot through me, as my clothes tore away from my body, and my world turned black and white.


	3. Make me Mad

Chapter 3

BPOV

Jake was coming over later tonight, so I decided to start cleaning. Starting with my bedroom. I was still in my pajamas, so I could take a shower later. I walked in, and got to work, dusting window sills, and bookshelves, my prehistoric computer, and my dressers. But… my opal ring wasn't there. I must have left it a Jakes. I blushed at the memory. I really couldn't wait.

I ran down stairs to call over there. The phone rang once, and then Billy picked up.

"Hey, Billy, is Jake there?"

"Um, Bella, I don't know if… wait… hold on… Okay, here he is…" He sounded reluctant.

"Um… hi, Bella. I can't make it to dinner tonight. I'm sorry."

Ok. Something was off. He wouldn't blow me off like that. I'm driving down there after this phone call.

"Oh, really? That's too bad. Well, did I leave my ring down there? I can't find it…"

"Oh, yeah! I have it right here. I an bring it tomorrow, if I can make it…"

Okay. Defiantly something wrong. I have to see what's going on…

*Later that day*

I banged on the door. Charlie took Billy out fishing a little while ago, so I should be safe. Something was up with Jake, and he didn't answer the door.

I turned the knob and walked inside, down the narrow hallway. I pushed open Jakes door. He was asleep, but had a thin layer of sweat on his face and exposed chest. For some reason, he looked more muscular than before. And more tired. But I had to wake him up, to know what was wrong.

I sat in a chair next to his bed, and ran my fingers softly, slowly through his hair. His eyes slowly popped open. Like he was alarmed, but couldn't care less.

"Bella," He whispered. "Wha- Why are you here?" He suddenly became more aware. You couldn't come. I needed you. I looked down, putting my hands in my lap. I hated admitting it, but I did.

His big, tan hand covered mine. It was so hot, and I liked the feeling.

"Bells, I know. I need you too… but…" He trailed off, looking out the window.

"I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think you couldn't handle it. But with… _him_ and all, I think you can. Yesterday, after you left, I… I don't know. I turned into _something_. I was huge, and after a while, I changed back, but I was naked and sore and... I don't know. I probably sound crazy. Please, Bella, tell me I don't sound crazy.

"Jake..." I trailed off. Of course I believed him. But I just didn't understand. I'd have to see it.

"Can you show me?" I whispered.

"I'd have to be... mad, I guess... I could try... outside..." He got up, wearing a pair of black sweat pants. I liked the contraction to his skin. It was nice, a smooth oily color. Just like his hair.

I followed him outside, near his little shed. I didn't know what to expect. What was happening? I guess... I guess I'd find out.

"Stay there," He commanded, moving several feet away from me. He took some deep breaths, but nothing happened.

"Make me mad." He said. "Say something, anything; make me mad!"

I wasn't sure if I could do it. But I'd have to try. "I... never loved you. You're stupid and immature to ever think that. Your annoying, and don't deserve me." I was crying now. I couldn't help it, saying these things to Jacob. "I don't need you... I hate you." I couldn't take anymore. I couldn't look at Jake. I fell on my but, and started crying into my hands.

That's when I heard it. The defining rip of cloth.


	4. Naked Revelations

Chapter 3

JPOV

Bella said those words, and my body flamed wit anger. Once again, my clothes almost disintegrated, my body elongated, and my vision was limited to no color. I felt all 4 feet. I saw Bella; poor, helpless Bella, who had just said all those things to me. I hated her now. I really did...

BPOV

My head snapped up, taking in the giant red brown... wolf in front of me. Impossible. He looked mad. Mad at me. I felt scared. I got to my feet quickly, not caring that I slipped a few times. I backed away slowly, cautioning him with my eyes. I had terror in my veins.

"Jake..." I said, a near whisper. I didn't want him to hurt me. I hadn't meant any of what I said to him. I needed him to know that. "Jake, please."

JPOV

What was I doing? This was Bella. My life. I felt calm in that moment. Maybe she did mean what she said, but I still needed her. I had to have her. She was my life, and all that mattered was her heart beat. I was stupid. I felt a pain, as I turned back to human, on my hands and knees.

BPOV

He was on his hands and knees, panting. Sweat was dripping from his face. And... he was _naked_. I tried not to dwell on that fact, considering the situation. I half crawled, half ran to his side, placing a hand on his back.

"Jake? Oh my god, Jake. That was...oh my god." I was breathing harder, but I didn't know why. Probably just the scared excitement of the moment.

"Bella. Tell me..." He drew in a shaky breath. Actually, he was shaking. I was afraid for him. "Bella, you have to tell me, that what you said... did you mean it?" He looked up into my eyes, not caring about anything else. His lashes were thick, and his brown eyes were innocent and beautiful.

"Of course not, Jacob. I need you more than I need air. I... would never -could never- live without you." I said, blushing slightly. He made me feel so good. I'd do anything for him.

"Are you lying?" He was unsure, the way he looked at me.

"Why would I lie?" I smiled slightly at him, and he slowly leaned forward to hug me. I embraced him tightly, turning to kiss his check.

"So... you said you didn't love me... when you were lying to make me mad. Does that mean... you do love me?"

He had pulled away, looking in my eyes, scanning my face, waiting for an answer. Did I love him, or were we just... I... do love him. He was always there... he's my love.

"I... do. I think. I love you. Not quite in love... but I do love you."

"I love you, too Bella."

He leaned in hesitantly, looking in my eyes, then they closed, and he leaned in farther. I matched his pace, and kissed him softly, once, before realizing where we were; well actually, what he wasn't waering, in particular. This could go a lot of ways, but I was _not_ ready for that.

"Jake," I pressed one hand to his chest. It was tight and firm, very muscular. I think that's when he realized how he... _looked_.

"Oh, god." He suddenly looked down, but I averted my eyes to the woods. "Um..." he moved his hands in front of his... waist.

"Go." I still had my eyes away. I didn't hear footsteps, but when I looked back, he was going through his back door. Wow.

I scrambled up, trying hard not to slip too much. I waited on the couch until he got back, hoping not to be in the way. Then I realized... Wow. It must be late...checked the clock... Oh my god! ^:17. I had to call Charlie.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Bells. Where are you?"

"Um, I'm at Jakes. I might not be home until... late. Is that okay?"

You could hear the smile in his voice. "Of course. But be home on time. Bye, Bells."

I hadn't realized that Jake had walked into the room. He was smiling, wearing another pair of sweats. Grey ones.

"You plan on staying late?" He raised one eyebrow.

I threw a pillow at him. "Not like that, perv." He was still grinning, but he sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I snuggled close to him, smelling him, and tracing his defined abs with my index finger.

"Why do girls like cuddling so much?" He questioned, pushing the Hair out of my eyes.

I had to think for a minute. "Your arms around me. Our body touching. I like the heat of your body. I like being next to you. I like hearing your breath. Knowing your alive, and so am I. Knowing that your mine. I love it."


	5. Easy as Breathing

Chapter 5

JPOV

She was so beautiful, looking up at me through her lashes, giving me all the reasons why she loved being close to me. I couldn't stand not doing in. I reached forward with my other arm, pressing my hand to her cheek, and kissing her deeply. She gasped softly, her mouth opening into mine. I returned the gesture, a little more pronounced. She brought both of her hands to my face, then my hair, lightly pulling on it. I groaned internally. I'm sorry, but that was so hot. I loved this girl, and everything she made me feel. Love, lust, happiness, a sense of freedom and complete weightlessness.

I loosened my other arm from around her shoulders, and turned fully to her, taking her whole face in my hands, then moving them to her hair, twirling strands in my fingers. I continued kissing her with my mouth occasionally open, when she did something incredible.

I felt her toung glide across my bottom lip.

BPOV

I don't know what got into me, but Jacob brought this out in me... an almost animalistic side. I needed him. And from the low moan that came from his throat, I could tell he didn't refuse...

JPOV

My god. Did she have any idea what she did to me? I felt almost bad, like I was taking advantage of her. I know she didn't really want to do any of... this... yet. I pulled away slightly, seeing if she agreed.

Instead, she leaned closer to me, now on her knees. She was so small; her on her knees barley reached my height sitting. But I didn't mind. I liked that she approved of this. In fact, I loved it...

BPOV

Jacob tried to pull away, but I didn't want it to stop yet. I got on my knees, instead. Ok, I realize this is not the best of possessions for my side, but I had to be close to him, or it'd feel like he was slipping away... slipping from me...

JPOV

I leaned back farther, to the point where she was practically on top of me. But the weird thing was... I didn't have the urge to do anything... _bad. _As in, I only felt like kissing, not pushing her. But still, I returned her action from before by slowly, deliberately, sliding my tongue across her lips. This time, she groaned, and leaned into me more. I knew what she like, and how I made her feel. I was so happy I could make her feel this way.

One of her hands had traveled down to my stomach, tracing absentminded patters on my skin. Her little hand was so cold, it made me shiver. She pressed her full palm to my abdomen, and smiled into the kiss. She enjoyed taunting me. Now she had to be punished.

I flipped her over quickly, tickling her sides. I knew how much she hated being tickled, but it made her smile. I loved her smile.

"Jake! Stop!" She gasped, rolling with laughter.

I jumped up, and started running away, knowing she'd be mad. I went into my bedroom, hiding in the corner of my bed. She slammed open the door, a smile playing on her lips, and she sprung at me.

I think she might have forgotten about my now hard-as-a-rock body. Not as bad as the leech, but still.

She gasped when her chest hit my hand dead on, pain now clear on her face. She crumpled to the floor, coughing and clutching her chest. Oh my god. I hurt her.

I felt the tears burning in my eyes in an instant. I fell to the ground next to her, and wrapped her in my arms. Not too tightly, though, she was breakable.

"Bella... I'm so sorry; I forgot... it's all too new. I'm sorry I hurt you."

The tears came down heavy, hot, and splashing on her shoulder. She was crying now, too. I couldn't help myself. I was practically hysterical with the fact that I'd hurt my Bella...

BPOV

My chest was on fire, I had no breath, and I couldn't hear a word he said to me. I was hurt, and he did it. I know he didn't mean to, But it was bad.

"Jake," I managed to gasp. "I can't... please..." And then my vision went black, and I went down.

JPOV

She fell in my arms. Oh no, I thought. She fainted. Not good.

I carried her to the garage, and put her in the front seat of the rabbit. I prayed she'd be okay. I couldn't live with myself if she wasn't...

We pulled into a hospitable in Forks. I pulled Bella from the car, and rushed inside.

"Hello!" I yelled, hoping to get someone's attention. A small, black haired woman rushed up to me, wearing a scrub and stethoscope. She ordered another women to get a wheelchair, and they took Bella away.

I was stuck in the waiting room for about an hour or so. Then, the same women cam out to me, telling me I could go to see her now.

Turns out, she broke a rib. I broke her rib. I couldn't believe myself.

"I don't want Charlie to know," She whispered, as I bent next to her bed, taking her hand.

"Of course," I murmured for her to here, pressing her frail hand to my cheek. She was freezing, and I felt so ashamed of myself.

The doctor said I could take her home after a few hours, and she called Charlie telling him that she'd be home tomorrow night, after our date.

"I can keep the bandages covered up... he'll never know." She barley smiled, and let it drop, looking out the window as we drove back home.

Home. That sounded nice. Like she belonged there, too.

She looked tired when we walked in the door. Billy had already gone to sleep, too. I told, no, insisted, that Bella slept in my bed. I took the floor, throwing a raged quilt over me.

About halfway through the night, I heard a moan, and some shivering. I sat up, looking to Bella.

She was a pale white color, curled in a ball. I felt so bad for her. There was only one thing I could do...

I climbed up next to her, under the blankets. I pulled her back to my chest, shivering when her skin touched mine.

Almost instantly, she turned into me, in a dream-like state. She curled in the same ball, but now I was wrapped around her, keeping her warm and safe. I could stay like this forever.

In a moments time, her breath became even, and she turned slightly limp with sleep. I tightened my arms around her, and was soon drifting off...


	6. Down, down, down

Chapter 6

JPOV

When I woke, I was dazed at first, not quite sure of my surroundings. Then I heard the gental light breath of a human, preferable Bella. She was curled up into my chest, her face slightly scrunched, and her mouth moving slightly with mumbled, unheard words. She sighed, moving in slightly closer. She was still asleep, and she looked so beautiful... so peaceful...

"Jacob..."she whispered, loud enough for me to hear. She was awake? I looked over at the clock-only 3:48 in the morning. Then she sighed, whispering my name again, and her face disappeared into the pillow.

I smiled, the warmth spreading through my body. _She thought of me while she slept_. How amazing... she was amazing...

It was dark, but I could see her face, her body, wrapped around mine. My hand, one on the small of her back, and the other, draped over her shoulders. Both of her small hands were presses against my chest, now warm, instead of ice stuck to my skin. Her legs curled up, shins pressing against my midsection. My knees were bent, almost as if she was balancing on them. Her hair sprawled out wildly on her face, and the pillow. I brushed it away, lightly tracing her jaw with the tips of my fingers. She mumbled something, I couldn't understand, but it made me so happy. Her, here, in my bed. I loved how she looked.

Then, her small leg moved, wrapping itself with my legs, an intertwined mess. I loved it even more.

When I woke again, the bed was empty. I frantically turned, looking at the clock. It was 7:03 in the morning. I started searching again, turning all over. Then, I flipped off the bed, landing on my chest. _Ok, ow_, I thought, rolling on my back, and springing to my feet in one fluid move. Then I saw the note. A little piece of folded paper that had fallen from the bed.

_I'm in the shower_, it said, in Bella's unmistakable, messy scrawl; _I can make breakfast when I finish_. Ah, that sounded nice. Bella, making me breakfast, like a mother, or a wife...

Then, yes. I distinctly heard the rush of the water in the bathroom come to a halt. Maybe I'd play a little trick on my sweet Bells.

I jumped up, hiding under the blankets on my bed. Billy must have left already, or I would be supervised right now. I heard her tiny foot falls come down the hallway, towards my room. I let just one eye peek out, as Bella entered the room, a white towel wrapped around her, tucked under her left arm.

The robe fell about mid-thigh. Oh, god, I won't even go there...

She looked around, confused for a moment, because she was looking for me. She just shrugged, and dropped the towel.

I could only see from her lower back, up, and her back was to me. She had the most perfect curves, and smooth, pale skin.

She reached back, combing out her long brown hair with her fingertips. It came about waist length, or maybe a little higher when it was dry. She was just kidding before, well, last night, when she said that my hair use to be longer than hers. Mine was only a little past my shoulders.

Now, she ran a towel gently over her hair, shoulders, back, and down her legs.

I felt so bad watching Bella. Yet... I couldn't take my eyes off her beauty. She didn't realize it, but she was beautiful in so many ways.

She rummaged through the clothes she had on last night, and I felt bad that she didn't have clean clothes to wear. But that didn't stop her.

She pulled out her Bra and panties, and her jeans. I watched as she slowly, always so slowly, hooked the back. She stepped into her jeans, then dug into my clothes, and grabbed a shirt.

Figures.

She pushed her hair behind her ear, and bent to pick up her things. I distinctly heard her carry them to the living room, then coming back to look for me.

I couldn't read minds, like the leech could, but it was pretty obvious.

I shot from the bead, being as quiet yet fast as I could as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Jake?" I heard Bella's light voice.

"I'm here," I poked my head out the door, seeing her peeking into every other room. "I was just about to take a shower."

"Oh, Okay. I'll be... In the living room..." She turned her back, and took a step. "Wait... where were you just now?" She had blank accussion in her voice, and features. She was going to get an answer.

"I was in the wood. I had to... you know..." I looked down at the tiled bathroom floor. I hoped she under stood my false truth.

She looked skeptical at first, but simply shrugged it off. "I just took a shower..." I looked at her damp hair; she curled a piece around her finger. "I don't know how much hot water will be left..."

She trailed her eyes to the floor, up the wall, and towards the living room. She walked off.

I stepped back into the bathroom, needing to clear my head.

_Okay_, I thought, _I just saw the back of a half naked Bella, the girl I love. _That's when I realized something else, too.

_I had a boner?_ I looked down in disbelief. I know that by the age of 16, every guy should have already gotten one and... learned how to _take care_ of it. But it had never happened to me before this time. _What the hell? _

I was actually kind of scared of it. It just seemed so... weird.

I turned the water full blast, and pulled off my shorts.

Oh, God. There it is.

I felt kind of weird just looking at it, so I brought my attention instead to a chipped tile on the shower wall.

Had this happened because of Bella? I had to think. So, I saw her back while she was naked...

Then it became painful.

It hurt so bad, I had to do something...

I guessed that I had 2 options. I could take care of it like a _normal _16 year old would. But then again... I wasn't exactly normal...

Or, I could think of something that would totally turn me off.

So... I tried my second option.

I thought of Sam, the leader of that little group of goodie two-shoes. I thought him up in a bikini, Ew. That helped some.

But then, his face changed, his skin became lighter, and his hair grew down his back.

Now, It was Bella in a bikini, swaying her hips, moving in towards me. She flipped her long hair over her sholder, and smiled.

That did it.

I felt totally out of control, as my hand made its way down, down, down...

BPOV

I hated to ease drop, but I swore I heard a muffled sound coming from Jacob... coming from the bathroom.

I peeked over the couch, seeing the bathroom door slightly open, and a light mist of steam flowing out.

I got up, in pure curiosity, and peeked through the bathroom door.

Jake had one of those showers where the top half of one wasn't there, so you could see into the shower. The lower half was decorated in swirly, tinted glass. I tried to stay concealed, letting only one eye over the threshold. There were a small variety of soaps, but no conditioners, because apparently, men don't use them. I but always found Jake to smell so good...

I could see his head, his eyes closed, bent back into the stream of water. His shoulders, tan and muscular, his mouth, opened in a slight smile. His hands combed through his hair, spreading suds all over. I couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful he was. Did he not know?

His eyes opened then, but didn't find me, still slightly hiding. He rinsed his hair, turned off the water, and stepped from the shower.

I turned quickly around the corner, pressing my back and hands to the wall. Even though I loved him, I was not ready for that yet. I waited a minuet, then liked back around...

He had one towel in his hand, and another longer one wrapped around his waist. The one in his hand scrubbed at his hair, which he promptly shook, smiling at how short and easy it was now.

The one on his waist was low; I could see his pelvic bone, his defined muscles in his chest. There was also a thin brush of hair under his navel... leading down, down, down...

A/N So? I don't plan on having them do anything like that anytime soon... but what do you think for their date?

Updating soon!


	7. Getting ready

Chapter 7

BPOV

Jacob had dropped my off around noon. He wanted to give me time to get ready for our date. I didn't mind.

After the whole incident with the bathroom, Jacob got dressed, and I made him breakfast. He ate A LOT. At lease 8 cooked eggs, and 20 pieces of bacon. Just for him. I cooked for about 20 minuets just to satisfy him.

At times like this, I wish Alice was here. I have no idea what to wear, and I wanted to impress Jacob.

When I first go home, I ran strait to my room, digging through my closet, hoping to find something decent to wear to the movies tonight.

In my search, I came across a black box, hidden away behind my purse. Well, that explains why I couldn't find it…

I opened it, expecting the worse.

It was clothes. At the top, there was a note,

_For when I'm not here, Alice._

Wow. She knew me well…

Inside, I saw a few things. The first, a light blue, silk top, with short sleeves. Nice, I thought.

The second, a skirt, when I held it up to my self, I saw it cut just above the knee. It was a nice kaki, flowy in some places.

I pulled out a few more pieces, just an array of blue, purple, and green.

Then, I got to the bottom.

Oh, no! I screamed internally.

At the bottom, I found the scariest piece of all.

Lace. Lacey, lace, a white lace bra, and matching panty set. But that wasn't all. It also came in red, black, and emerald green.

"Why, Alice!" I moaned to myself, falling back onto the carpet behind me.

I shoved everything back into the little bag. I mentally noted how it all fit in there better before… I placed it gently on my bed, afraid it would disappear.

I wasn't quite sure what to do now, but I figured a shower would be good. Clear my head with the sweet scent of strawberry…

Shaving my legs would probably be good, too, if I was going to wear that skirt tonight.

When I got out, I wrapped a towel around myself, not ready to leave the heat left over from a moment ago.

I figured it'd be good to blow dry my hair, just to have something to do. After I did that, and my hair was nice and fluffy, I made my way back to my room.

I looked at the clock.

Only 3:15? Really?

Jake was coming at about 4:30, so we could drive to port angles, and see a movie, and maybe grab dinner. Or sit down for it, I wasn't sure, and he didn't tell me.

It was raining, now. A soft patter on the roof. Unavoidable in forks, I guess. Better wear a jacket.

Maybe… a long jacket. I could wear something… sexy underneath it?

I'd never considered anything like that. How would Jake react?

But, how could I pull it off? Did I even own anything sexy?

I ran back to my bed, turning the bag over, and watching the contents fall onto my blanket. I picked through it, tossing pieces here and there. I hadn't gotten a chance to look at every piece before. But now, I saw just the right thing.

It was low-cut, a deep v-neck sweater. It was tight, and almost a magenta purple color. It was long, kind of like a dress, but much too short for me.

_This is…perfect_. I thought to myself.

I obviously had to wear something underneath it, though. I mean nothing to high, but something that wouldn't show off my bra.

Speaking of bra, I'd just have to wear one that Alice got for me. But… which one? They all seemed so scary and… I couldn't really see myself wearing one.

I guess… I reached into the bag at random, and pulled out a skimpy piece of dark green lace.

Joy, just the one I had been dreading.

I found a good pair of jeans, no rips, dark wash, and tight-ish. They would look nice with the sweater.

I dug once more through my closet, looking for a good, long piece. I found a beige one, a rain coat that went down to my knees, and zipped all the way up.

Perfect, again. Tonight would be… perfect.

JPOV

I dropped Bella off a little while ago, after she made breakfast.

After the little incident in the bathroom, I came out to see Bella over the stove, cooking something small. I had to inform her that, sadly, that wouldn't be enough.

I guess taking a shower would be a good idea, even though I took one this morning. You could never be too clean, especially when it came to Belle…

I stepped into the stream, hoping to clear my head. Instead, I felt like screaming. I didn't exactly know what to do lately, what Bella wanted.

But I also didn't know about my… problem. What was I how did this happen? Was there anyone else?

I was scared of that, it always being there. Never knowing if it was going to happen or not, or what exactly did happen

I looked down at myself and realized, _Wow, I've gotten bigger._ I had a more defined chest, and my feet seemed farther away than usual. My arms where huge, and veins popped out dramatically when I flexed.  
>I needed something to wear tonight, something dressy, but casual all the same.<p>

There wasn't much in my closet left that would fit me. Just a few pairs of pants, and a couple shirts. Foot wear was a different story…

I'd just have to borrow something of Billy's; maybe a nice green shirt. It had nice contrast with my skin tone, and I could take some pants or something…

He did have a green shirt: a nice button-up light green, collared shirt. I wore jeans, too, because I didn't want to look too dressed up. But they were nice, no rips, no stains.

I sauntered to the living room, turning on some mindless TV. show. I sat on the couch for about 5 minutes. I was just too excited to stay seated.

Tonight would be… perfect.

BPOV

I took it upon myself to purchase tickets online for the movie, so I got to pick. It was a romantic comedy; hopefully he wouldn't get the wrong idea…

I couldn't find enough to do. I just wanted to go see Jake, to have a nice night with him. I tried not to remember last night… I mean, I liked it, but it felt like things were moving too fast. I'd put it behind, and hopefully Jake would, too.

JPOV

I couldn't help but think about last night. But I was starting to wonder how Bella felt. She hadn't really said anything this morning, so maybe I shouldn't mention it…

She sent me an email telling me that she picked out the movie. That was good; I don't think I could worry about one more thing.

She would be here soon to pick me up. I wasn't finished on the car yet, so she said I shouldn't worry about it.

I was hungry… I was hungry a lot lately, and I ate a lot. I think breakfast showed that to Bella today… I think I would eat before she got here.

I put a pot on the stove, filling it with water. I could still hear the murmur from the TV. in the other room.

The bubbles started popping in the pot, and I dropped in 4 hot dogs. After a few minutes, they were ready, and I scarfed them down quickly. I was still hungry, but not so much that I'd want to eat all mine, and Bella's food tonight.

BPOV

It was 6 o'clock now.

Time to pick up Jacob…

I grabbed my purse, just in case. I just had a few dollars, and the tickets. And some gum.

Please, I'm allowed to think of all scenarios…

I sat in my truck for a minute, pulling my knees up, and placing my head on them. I wrapped my arms around them, and just took some time to breathe. It felt like I didn't do enough of that lately…

I gently pulled on the hem of my jeans, bringing them closer to my ankles. I wasn't really nervous; I just needed a minute to collect the events of the night.

Movie in Port Angeles, then Dinner at a surprise restaurant. Jacob said he'd drive there and back, just in my car.

Pushing the keys in the ignition, I sighed, reluctantly putting my feet on the pedals.

The drive over was slow in my truck, but we were at the little red house before I knew it.

I stayed in my cab, not seeing his shadow in the window. I gave up, taking a deep breath, and walking to the front door.

JPOV

I heard a knock on the door.

_Shit! _I thought. How could she be here already?

I grabbed my jacket, and slowly walked to the front door.

"Hi, Jake."

"Hi… Bella"


	8. The Date

Chapter 8

Remember, I don't own Twilight, I just wish I did!

JPOV

She slid out the door, shutting in quietly behind her. And smiled up at me. She looked… Beautiful. She always did. With her hair down her back, to her waist, her beautiful brown eyes, I was so glad the blood suckers weren't around anymore. I wouldn't get this.

"So," she almost whispered. I could tell she was nervous. "Where are we going for dinner?"

In all those movies, where the guy just drapes his arm around a girl possessively, I could never stand that. You have to treat a girl with respect.

We were already close to each other, arms rubbing. It didn't take much too gently lift my arm up, and place my hand on her opposite shoulder, my heat warming her up.

I heard her gasp a little.

Truthfully, I was surprised that I could hear so well now. Before I… became what I am now, I wouldn't have heard that little thing.

I was glad I could.

"I got reservations at a nice restaurant, just outside of Port Angeles. We can go on our way home." I hoped she liked the idea. And I always knew that if we stayed out too late, we could find a hotel somewhere. Charlie had let bells sleep over before, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Besides, staying out a little too late was what I was hoping for.

Her breathing was a little faster that usual. Probably the nerves.

I was having the same problem.

We made our way to the truck. I went over to her side, opening the door for her, and helping her inside. I could barley stand not being near her in the few seconds it took to get to the drivers side, but I made it.

I climbed in; Bella already had her knees against the dash board, and played with a piece of her hair.

I reached over, tucking it behind her ear, and in the dim light, I saw her blush a bright red. Still in the previous position, I stroked my fingertips down her cheek once, feeling the heat there get hotter.

I smiled at her, her doing the same to me, but almost like she was afraid.

"Are you ok?' I questioned, gently moving my hand back to the piece of hair, idly twirling it between my fingers.

"Just…" she gasped, slightly, obviously a little shocked at my hand movements.

"Just a little nervous." She blushed again.

"Well, so am I." I dropped the piece of hair in the right position, so I'd be able to see her face at will.

She smiled a little, happy that the situation was mutual.

I turned the key hard, listening to the motor sputter, and give, the rumbling of the old thing shaking the cab.

As I was about to back out, I felt and saw Bella's arm around me.

Umm… I thought internally, what's going on?

Instead of the idea I was already getting in my head, she lightly tugged on my seat belt, clicking the red button at my waist at the same time.

She smiled a little up at me, and I gave a huge grin, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks for looking out for me" I whispered, gently blowing air over her hairline.

She shivered.

After clicking my belt and making sue Bella had done the same, we were off.

It would take roughly 45 minutes to get there, and then we'd have about 5 before the movie started.

About 10 minutes into the drive I heard Bella unbuckle her belt.

I looked over slightly, without her knowing. She slid over to me, pressing her face in my arm. I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face, filling me up with happiness.

She snuggled closer, pulling her knees up.

I looked down at her.

"… I was cold." She whispered, seeming some what embarrassed. She started moving away.

I almost swerved on the road, hitting a tree, most likely. I pulled her to me side with one arm, holding her there securely.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you feel or what you want. Don't feel embarrassed, either. I would never laugh at something you wanted."

My voice sounded stern, serious, but underneath, had so much love… I loved her, and wanted to give her everything she wanted.

"Ok." She whispered, twining her fingers through mine on top of my hand.

We stayed like that for the rest of the ride; I occasionally heard a muffles sigh from her, and sometimes thought she had dozed off.

I had sensitive feeling now, too it seemed. Sometimes, Bella would turn her head and place a whisper of a kiss on my arm, or mumble randomly. I loved it so much.

We pulled into a lot near the cinema, I walked around to let her out, and once I closed the door, she reached for my hand, twisting her fingers in between mine. I looked over at her, and her eyes were down cast at our hands. I felt so… warm. Warm in a good way, not just physically.

We walked slowly to the theater, just wanting time with each other before we got there.

All too soon, the big screen was light up, and the lights dimmed to nothing.

There were no other people in the theater, other than us. We took a seat near the back, and pushed up the arm rest between us.

We took on the same position we had in the car, but this time, one of her hands rested on my chest, near the top of my stomach. I didn't really care about the movie. I didn't really pay attention, either.

I let my lips brush against my hair, her forehead, whispering lightly in her ear, so she couldn't hear. I kissed her temples, too, touched her hair, and traced her face.

If you asked, I couldn't tell you what the movie was about. I couldn't ever say I heard the voices of the characters. I remember Bella, thought. I know she smells like strawberries and shivers when I whisper in her ear.

In no time, the movie was over. I carefully stood, stretched, and pulled her up with me.

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion when it came to Bella. We slid through the doors, into the night air, making our way to the car.

"How'd you like the movie?" I clicked the seat belt.

"It was… good." She blushed a little looking out the window.

I couldn't remember the name of the town, but we came up to the little restaurant around 8:30, dim lights shinning in the windows, a bored host at a wooden podium.

I held Bella's hand as we walked inside. It was nice to hold her hand, to feel her there with me, to spread my warmth in to her.

The hostess looked my up and down, caught my eye, and winked. Bella didn't notice, thought, and I squeezed her hand tighter, and slightly shook my head at her.

"This way, Mr. Black" She tried to say in a sexy voice, but it was nasally, and gross. She walked in front of us, pompously shaking her but over dramatically.

She put down silverware at a booth, Bella sitting across from me. As she set down my napkin and pulled her hand back, it skimmed my chest.

I tried to ignore it.

I gave her icy eyes. "Could we have a male waiter please?" my voice was hard, implying that I didn't care to be raped by these girls that had nothing on Bella.

"Of course." She sounded slightly irate, and shot a death stare at my Bella. I rubbed her knee under the table.

"Don't worry," I whispered, when she hung her head, and looked so sad. "None of these girls have anything on you." I smiled at her. She kept her head down, but I saw a smile light up her face, and a blush creep into her cheeks.

The male waiter came out, and was perfect. He was nice, and didn't take any interest in Bella or my self.

We ate in silence; I always had my eyes on her. And whenever she did look up, she saw my gaze, and looked away, pink coloring her cheeks.

When we were finished, the waiter brought us our bill. I turned it over, and took out my wallet, but then stopped half way there.

Under the little red-circled numbers, it said, "Christine, 860-559-9843"

I crumbled it up in my hand, turning angry, and standing up so fast, the table shook.

"Jake?" Bella stood up, too, touching my arm.

I grabbed her hand, stomping towards 'Christine'.

"Do you think this is funny?" I boomed at her, the minute I turned to corner. I was almost shaking with anger.

"No… she mumbled, putting a hand on mine, "But I think you're cute."

I ripped my hand away, throwing the bill in her face.

"I love this girl right here," I started, holding up out hands. "If you think _you _could ever change that, you're sadly mistaken. And don't think I'm ever coming here again."

I stormed out the door, and too the car. I didn't bother bringing her around; I just picked her up, opened the driver's side, and placed her on the other seat.

I slammed the door, bent over, breathing hard, and tried to focus, burring my hands into my hair. I could not think, but I could coherently feel Bella by my side, rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Bella. It's hers. If she wasn't such a slut who tried to hit on guys with girlfriends…"

I stopped.

Girlfriend? Was she my girlfriend? Would she be okay with that?

"Am I your girlfriend, Jacob?" She whispered. I pulled my head up, taking her shoulders in my hands, and looking her in the eye.

"If that's what you want to be, than yes, you are."

She smiled slightly, looking away. "Yes." She whispered.

I moved my hands, one cupping her cheek, and the other holding her chin towards me. When she was looking back to me, I went in, pressing my lips against hers with a passion, letting her know without words, just how much I loved her.

Her hands were in my hair, feeling the rugged shortness of it between her fingers. I didn't want to get too far, but before breaking, I lightly traced my tong around her lips.

She whimpered when I pulled away.

"We could head home now, but we'd be home at about 11. I could call Charlie, and we could just stay at a hotel for the night?" It felt weird saying it. Like they were going to have a one night stand. He hoped that's not what she thought.

"Okay." She answered, a little breathless. I dropped one hand, but let the other one trace down her face, and arm until it reached her hand, latching on to it.

After about 5 minutes on the road, we found a little motel and I asked for a room with 2 beds, to show Bella that I respected her.

She went into a little gift shop while I got the room, and purchased some clothes for us to wear. Good… she had the same idea as me.

The room was nice, and Bella took the first turn in the bathroom to get changed. She cam back out in a white tank top, and some black shorts. I tried not to make it obvious, as she combed out her hair, but underneath, I saw a green bra, lacy, from what I could tell.

What I wouldn't give to see it.

I went next, and saw much the same thing for myself. A grey t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Thanks, Bells."

When I was done, I walked out into a dark room. I heard the muffled sound of snoring, and saw a lump of a person on one of the beds. Smiling to myself, I climbed into the other bed, taking off my shirt.

Bella is all I could have ever wanted… I thought to my self, before slipping off into sleep.

BPOV

So… cold. It was all so cold. The break in my chest, and the thought of him ever coming back, just to re-open it..

JPOV

I woke to Bella screaming, I shot up in bed, and she was rocking back and forth, head between her knees, tearful sobs breaking through her chest.

It hurt me, having to see and hear it.

"Bella… whats wrong?"

She looked over at me, whipping a tear away.

"I had a bad dream." She stood up, arms folded over her chest.

"I'm cold." He started crying again, obviously upset.

I pulled her down, under the blankets, and next to me. She put her freezing little hands on my chest, crying again, and hot tears on her body and mine. I stroked her hair.

"Its okay, Bella," I was crying now, too. I wound my arms around her, pulling her too me.

"It's okay, now. I'm here."

**A/N**

**I really liked writing this chapter. Where you expectation=g lemons? Well, not yet I have a few surprises up my sleeve, first! Enjoy the story!**


	9. A Note to Readers

Note to Readers:

I know this isn't the chapter you expected, but as a little update to my readers;

My chapters will now *hopefully* be longer, more descriptive, and much better, now that I have boring things out of the way.

That was the main reason that every thing seemed to go so fast before. Not only is this my first story, but I have main ideas that can now be shown, because I got all the boring stuff out of the way.

I got a lot of messages that they thought the story was going too fast. Yes, it was. I tried to help it, but I just didn't know what to do most of the time.

I have also decided two things;

1: I am going to start putting the name, and story name of an author (and their story) that I like at the end of a chapter. If you would like to see your story there, please, message me, or leave me a comment.

2: For every 8 comments I get on a chapter (or chapters) I will write a bonus chapter. I am updating my story every 2 weeks, and for a bonus chapter, it will come out in addition to the chapter for that time. (Send me a message or comment on what you think the bonus chapter should be about!)

I will be updating sometime this week, plus a bonus chapter. Thanks to all who read!


	10. Bonus Chapter

Chapter 9(bonus)

Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight, Jacob, or Bella. I only own this story, which is hopefully enough for you, my readers.

JPOV  
>I woke up 2 hours later to Bella screaming. It was still dark. It would be for a few more hours. I rubbed my face quickly, turning to Bella.<br>Her arms were around her knees, her face pressed into her knee caps. She was crying, her whole body shaking. I could hear her sobs rocking through her. I wrapped my Arms around her sholders, and she turned into me, doing the same. Her little hands fisted on my back, and her tears running down my sholder.  
>"Oh, Jacob." she dried, holding me harder. She was sitting in my lap, her hair in a loose ponytail, like it was before.<br>"Jacob, they... He... I... I don't..." She couldn't make a full sentence. I hated to see her in pain, but I felt that there was no way I could stop it.  
>"Bella, whats... whats wrong?" I wispered tentivly, rubbing her back in little circles.<br>"I don't... I'm just so... scared. I never thought I could be... I just... It scares me to even think..." I didn;t understand her, but I wanted to. I wanted to know how to help her, how to make her not hurt anymore.  
>"What are you scared of, Bella?"<br>"Them."  
>I knew what she ment. I knew exactly who they were<br>"Bella... their not coming back. Their not going to hurt you."  
>"I don't want them to come back. But I fell like I can never forget them."<br>She looked up at me, red eyes, all puffy, and full of fear.  
>"What... happened in your dream. Was it about them?"<br>She looked down. "I've... had a lot of dreams. but their all the same. They never go away. the dreams... every time I think their gone, I have another. This one was the worst in months."  
>"Tell me. I'll listen." I smiled a little at her kissing her head.<br>"This one... was new." She seemed almost unsure to tell me. "I was... at your house, waiting for you and Billy... He came. I locked me in the house. In your room. He... He yelled at me, and he... he held me against the bed, and he, didn't let me go. he held me tightly, and it left bruises here," She gently touched her hips, afraid that the bruises might be real. She lifted her shirt slightly, inspecting the pale skin there. I reached down, stroking her hip. She took my hand and pressed it against my face.  
>"Then..." she continued. "Then he... ripped off my shirt, andmy pants, and... Oh god, i just, can't even... He... hurt me and I couldn't stop it. It hurt, and hurt, but he didn't stop."<br>She was crying again. I just... how did I help her? I knew what she ment... about the end of the dream. She said the blood sucker, Edward, came to my house, and... raped her... i didn't even want to think about something like that. Espically not about my bella...  
>"Bella, shh," I whispered, stroking her hair, as she cried even more, clawing at my back. I didn't know...<br>"Come on." I said softly, pulling up the covers so we could climb underneath. I suprised myself when I was able to easily pick her up, and lay her across my chest, as the sobbing continued.  
>I continued to rub her back, talking lightly in her ear, petting her hair. I thought she fell asleep, so I stopped, and rested my hands on her lower back. Hers were strewn around my sholders. When I stopped, her arms tightened, and she brough her head to mine. her cold cheek pressed against my now always hot one.<br>Slowly, she turned her head, and the tip of her nose was against mine. I leaned in pressing my lips to hers.  
>For minute, it was a simple kiss. Then, with some uncertainty, she opened her mouth slightly. i mimiked her, and we were now kissing passionatly, opened mouth.<br>What really suprised me was when her toung came out, gently brushing my top lip, then my bottom. She reached into my mouth with it and I tentivly reached back.  
>The taste of her toung was incredible. I couldn't describe the taste... But it made me vaugly think of fine wine to an acholic. Not a good comparisson, but It made me moan.<br>This got a response out of her, when my lips vibrated on hers. She pulled her whole body closer, now flush against mine. Our toungs danced together, reveling in the beauty of one another. So really, I barly noticed when her leg creepec inbetween mine, then up around my waist.  
>That was... until I noticed myself that I had another boner.<br>Great. Way to ruin the moment.  
>I kind of hoped she wouldn't feel it. I... I had had this talk before with my dad. I agreed that anything of that nature was best saved for a husband and wife. they had advantages that unmarried couples didn't.<br>"Jacob..." her hands were against my chest, moving up and down.  
>"Bella... I... I don't know about..." I was silenced by a kiss. She reached down and grabbed my hand against, placing it between our chestes, right over my heart.<br>I love Bella so much. She just... she knew me so well. It didn't matter that we'd only been on one date. We've know each other for so long, we knew each other, or, we did. I'd have to ask about that some time.  
>The hands that were at our hearts started moving, Bella almost... guiding my hand.<br>After a few minutes, her hand in mine slid on top of mine.  
>She mover it down, until it was rested over her breast.<br>I sprung back, removing myself completly off of Bella, and completly off the bed.  
>She looked lost as she sat their, her hands empty.<br>her eyes looked wet now glistening.  
>"I'm... sorry Jacob. I thought... you wanted..." She bowed her head, crying silently<br>I crawled back over to her, wrapping my large arms around her.  
>"Bella, you know that I love you. I want to... I want to do that someday, but not now. Not when your so prone, and in reaction to something like that dream. When were both ready, we can."<br>I held her hands inbetween mine. She leaned foward into me, her arms going up aound my neck.  
>"Thank you, Jacob." She whispered, before she fell asleep.<p>

Thank you to all of you who reviewed my Chapter(s)! Go check out xsamanthacullenx's page! I love all three of her stories, and I think you will, too!


	11. Imprinting

Chapter 10

**A/N So I hoped you all liked the bonus chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up in about a week. Don't forget to review. I love to see what you think.  
>I'm also considering changing the names of some of the chapters. And don't worry, The chapters will get longer now, because i have a real idea now. All the good stuff is going to happen. :)<strong>  
>JPOV<br>1 week later  
>Billy had been kind of avoiding the questions I asked him. I waned to know what was happening to me.<br>I had had one of those weird changes again 2 days ago. i still didn't know hat to do, only to get mad when I wanted to. And then be calm when i wanted to stop. When I came back, I was naked, and usually the only thing that survived was a shoe.  
>Finally, buy the 10th day after the first one, i was able to coe=rner the old man in his wheel chair.<br>"Dad. I need to know whats going on."  
>"I... sit down." he said in his old fatherly voice.<br>"Now, Jacob. This may be... hard to take in. I just need you you to listen."  
>I nodded, sitting on the edge of my bed, and him across the room.<br>"Jake. You're what we call... A werewolf. Not like the kind in the movies. The kind that are here to protect. You change when your mad, and you have strength, and speed... unlike any human. Your body will stop changing, but Its already physically turned its self into a 25 year old."  
>"What?" I exclaied, kind of scared of what was happening.<br>"There... back a long time ago, your great grandfather was one. I never was. There is really no need for one now. The vampires are gone. The cold ones. Thats why it happenes. To protect you pack from them."  
>I listened to him, thoughtful of the whole situation. I found out that I was the only one right now, and he didn't know how.<br>I did hear one word that caught my atention.  
>"Imprinting?" I asked, curious.<br>"Imprinting is... how a wolf finds his mate. No one else matters to him anymore, no other girl, your their world, and their yours. They are almost physically connected to you. You'd nevr want anyone else. And later on, they can only concive with their imprint."  
>Wow. i had nevr thought. Could... bella be my imprint?<br>"How can you tell... when?'  
>"Oh, you'll know. Can you think of anyone... that might be..."<br>"Bella." the word escaped my mouth before I could think.  
>Billy gave me a slightly confused look.<br>"You and... Bella?" He raised his eyebrows slightly.  
>"Not for... very long. maybe 2 weeks less, but weve know eachother for so long.. we know eachother so well, and..."<br>"No need to explain, Jacob." He patted my hand. "I had the same issue at one point."  
>I smiled. Mom. He loved mom so much, ever since they were kids.<br>So... How did I find out if Bella was my imprint?

Bella invited me over later, to have dinner with her and Charlie. I didn't know if he knew we were togethere wood of her living roo. In fact, I didn't know if we were together...  
>I showed up a little early, in hopes of helping Bella before Charlie did get home.<br>The wood floor of her living room made no noise under my heavy feet, and I saw her in the kitchen, stiring a pit, her back facing me.  
>I got an image then, or a series of images. The first, us under a church celing, beautifully painted, her wearing white. Her, in the kitchen, making dinner when i camre home. Her making dinner, turning to me, with a visible bump between her hips..<br>I wanted to spend my life with her. I needed to know if she was my imprint.  
>I snuck uo behind her, wrapping one hand around her waiste, and the other over her eyes.<br>"Hello," I whispered.  
>She almost screamed a little at first, and she jumped half a foot into the air. Then, she touched one of my hands, and smiled, turning her self into me to kiss my lips, ready for her.<br>"Hello, my jacob." She whispered against my lips.  
>My Jacob? That was new...<br>"My Jacob?" I pulled away, and smiled at her. Blush crept into her cheeks, and she buried her face into my chest.  
>"I'm sorry, I-"<br>"No, no, its okay. I like it." I stroked her hair, thinking of what she said, and liking it more amd more by the minute.  
>"Well, my Bella, whats for dinner?" I let go, and she looked away, blushing more.<br>"Um.. pasta." she said, sturring the noodles.  
>"Bella?"<br>She turned back to me, looking in my eyes.  
>"Whats wrong, Jacob?" She sounded worried.<br>"Are we... or, are you, can..." I didn't know how to say it, so I just let it out. "Are we... together, exculislvy?"  
>"Of course-If... if you want to be." She looked away.<br>I walked over fast, and pulled her up into my arms, lifting her from the ground. I pressed my lips to hers.  
>"Of course I do." I whispered in her ear, before kissing it. She shivered.<br>Finish making dinner, I'll go watch for Charlie. I think we shoud tell him.  
>I set her down, and she nodded, reaching into the cabniet.<br>I sat on the couch, looking out the window, waiting. Rain sprinkled on the road, making it glisten in the dark sky. So many beautiful things in this world, that we all get, but never appericate. Like, rain, or flowers...  
>Or my Bella.<br>I liked it... calling her my Bella, just like she had called my her jacob. It sounded so nice... so offical...  
>I had forgotten what day it was, or what month. I didn't vother with time anymore. I would get homeschooled next year, like Bella was. I may be choniolgcally younger that her, But I was as old, and just as mature in many ways.<br>I love bella.  
>I saw the cruisers lights flash on the window.<br>"He's home, Bella."  
>I heard some things around, and then bella came to me, wrapping her arms around my waiste.<br>"I don't know If I'm ready."  
>"Do you love me?" I said, looking down at her.<br>"Yes."  
>"Do you trust me?"<br>"Of course..."  
>"Then were ready.<br>Charlie walked in while Bella was serving the plates, a high stack for me.  
>Mm, ziti.<br>Mm, baked ziti.  
>Yum.<br>We all chewed in silence, and under the table, I rubbed my foot against Bella's leg. She jumped.  
>"You ok, Bells?" Charlie looked up at her, sauce on his chin.<br>"Yeah, fine."  
>I poked her with my toes.<br>"Acually dad... I wanted to tell you something..." She looked down at the table, then at me.  
>"Charlie?" I asked. he looked at me. "Would it be alright if Bella and I went out to a movie today, after we eat?"<br>He looked between up, and a smile crept up his face, but he tried to hide it.  
>"Its... a little late tonight... you can go tomorrow, hows that?"<br>"Perfect. " I said, rubbing Bella's leg again.  
>Later, I was suprised to see that Charlie let us go upstairs. We closed the door tight.<br>"Mmm, good job, My Bella." I whispered, pulling her into a big hug.  
>She made a weird noise when I said that and kissed my chest.<br>We stood like that for a while, my lips to her hair. Until I realized it was time to leave.  
>I pulled away slowly, twiriling a piece of her hair around my finger.<br>"I have to go," I whispered, cupping her chin and gently kissing her. She smiled a little.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too." I walked out the door, and ran home.

When I did get home, Billy was out, sitting infront of the T.V. I headed straight to my room, and changed into a pair of sweats. No shirt, just the way I like it.  
>I sat on my bed, My hands behind my head.<br>I thought more about earlier, the vision-like things I saw when i looked at Bella. Bella, being my wife, bella, carring my chld, Bella, being a wonderful mother...  
>I couldn't help it. I had goten a little... hard thinking about it. I couldn't help it. I loved the idea of Bella, on our wedding night, somewhere were no one knew I was a werewolf, and she use to love a vampire. We'd love eachother , and give ourselves to one another.<br>I liked thinking of Bella glowing, her stomache pruturding through a shirt, my kneeling in front of her, listenting. Helping her, like I loved doing.  
>I didn't even realize it, but my hand was now creeping under the waiste band of my pants, tempting to releave some tention...<br>I kicked off the sweats, and gently pressed my palm down on it, moaning when I felt how good it was. I moved my hand a little, circling it, relishing the the incredible feeling.  
>I pushed my boxers down to my ankles, and flung them over the side of the bed. I grabbed it, moaning slightly, and then squeezed, and twisted, and felt amazing, and...<br>I felt my stomache tighten in a nice way, and I just kept it up, moving my hand now, too.  
>I had never had this feeling, this amazing thing, and when I gave one final, huge twist, I was alarmed to see white liquid shot, and gush from the top. It got all over my legs, and thigs, and even my bed spread. I didn't care it was like I ws riding a high,feeling so amazing.<br>I had to go see Bella.

I scaled the house, looking up into the little window of Bella's room. She was curled in a ball under her covers, her hair all over the pillows. I climbed in carefulle, shutting it behind me.  
>Silently, I walked to her side, touching the covers.<br>"Jacob" She whispered. She had said my name before in her sleep, but I still loved it evertime I heard it.  
>I climbed into the bed, and curled around her back,hugging her to me. She twisted around, placing her hands on my chest.<br>"I was cold." She whispered.  
>"I missed you." I whispered back, kissing her forehead.<br>Soon, she fell asleep.

A/N  
>I know, its probably not that long, But I'm leaving for west virginia soon, and I wanted something up.<br>Please leave a review, telling me what you think, and I'll include your name and story in my next chapeter.  
>Thanks again!<p>

Also, go check out YoAngel4E's stary, While you were missing. Its amazing!


	12. A dream, A reality

Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**First new and improved chapter. Hope you like it!**

_Bella's cold little body was warm in the morning, pressed up against his. Her back slightly arched, up against his chest. Her breathing even, her head tilted forwards, her mouth a straight, relaxed line. The blanket pulled around her waist, tucked in at her knees, and her lower legs were exposed. _

_Jacob's breathing was fast, just as it always was. His heated skin keeping the bed at a rather warm temperature. His legs, hidden beneath the purple comforter, were lightly touching Bella's, his knees bent in hers._

_He was flush against her back, an arm winded around her waist. The other, twirled around her hair, rested at the back of her neck. _

_Though the bed was small, they fit together as if one person, so with each other. They loved as one. In the short time they were together, they had become almost in sync. _

_JPOV_

_I was walking through the woods, searching aimlessly for who-knows-what. My fingers brushed low tree leaves, and leafy bushes. My bare feet sunk into the ground, but never got dirty. I was naked, just like after I phased. I hardly noticed though. I was looking, looking…_

_I broke through the trees, tilting my head, looking all around._

_She was there._

_With her back facing me, standing, her head tilted towards the sun, taking it in. her palms faced the earth, her wrists touching her bare thighs. She was completely indecent, completely bare. Her hips were defined, and her legs were full, but slim. Her arms were light, and looked as if they could have small muscle under the surface. Her back-bone was above her skin, beautifully curved and graceful looking. Her hair swung slightly wavy, and semi-curly down her back, swinging in a light breeze that was just coming too. It was cool, and sent a little shiver through my body._

_It took a step, then another. I made my way to her, and could only think of one thing._

_Beautiful. Bella. How fitting the name seemed to me now._

_Once at her side, her hand flipped up, taking mine. She looked me in the eyes, not smiling, but obviously glowing with happiness._

_I felt a pull to her, something I had never felt before. I wanted to protect her, from what I don't know. I wanted to have her as all mine, which I knew she was. She was mine…_

_In the dimly-lit night, the moon shined down, making both of our skins a blue-tinted white color. There was something else, too. Something felt out of place._

_I looked around, and my eyes found a spot just near where I came into this clearing. There was a paler figure, coming out towards us, also nude, but sickeningly paler then anything normal. He smiled an evil curve, making me feel the unnaturalness about him._

_He started walking swiftly towards us, and Bella turned, too, looking over her sholder at him. She gasped a little, and came closer to me, almost hiding behind my shoulder. I culd feel her cold breath on my neck, and braced an arm protectively around her waist from the front._

_He came closer and closer, gaining on me and my Bella. I pushed out a hand._

_A light came from my and, pure and bright, a yellow color. It shot at him, and instead of sparkling like the freaking pansy he was, he shrieked, and fell to the ground. His skin, turning red and orange, burned and fell off in chunks. I held my hand, somewhat surprised, but not stopping. I watched as each piece of his skin broke, and fell in embers. His eyes, now pleading, were a disguising black color. His mouth, open in pain, had two pointed teeth, glistening with the venom that could kill._

_After a few moments, all that was left was a pile of ashes, and the light died out. I looked at my hand turning it, and examining it, wondering what had just happened. Another hand, smaller, and daintier fit into mine. I noticed then, a silver ring began to slowly dissolve there, on her finger, not there before. I looked at her stood back. I watched a change, as if her life in this place, in fast forward. Her face, not only glowing now, but a smile spreading. Her face had so much life, and then she looked down._

_I followed her own eyes, down past her bared breasts, to her stomach._

_It was different now, a swell, bumping out. I was over come with joy, and I reached out my free hand to touch it, pressing my entire palm against it, feeling a pleasant motion beneath my hand._

_I leaned in, kissing her gently against the lips, pulling away, and smiling again. The image before me slowly started to dissolve, fuzzing around the edges into darkness._

I awoke somewhat startled, but didn't move suddenly, because it took less that a second to remember where I was. Curled around Bella's back, my arm gripped Bella's waist. It was just a dream. I thought to myself. But it could be real. It could be so very real…

She squirmed a little, pressing back into me, then turning slightly, so she was facing more upwards. So peaceful in her sleep, no worries, she was obviously not having a nightmare right now. I let my hand trace across her skin, starting at her face, trailing my fingers across her head, around her cheekbones, dancing across her eyelids, lips, and chin. A whisper of a touch, barley grazing the skin.

They followed the line down her throat, but stopped at the top of her little shirt, thin strapped and light pink. I touched the top, and curved away down her side, feeling each rib, and finding my way to the top of her hip. I pivoted my fingers, reaching down farther to her thigh, her knee, and then I came back up, placing my hand on her hip again. I leaned my head forward, smelling her hair. It was a light, strawberry scent. It was a soft feeling against my rough hand, curling softly here and there. It was dark brown, just like her eyes. I loved it.

Her eyes fluttered, but didn't open. She sighed, and turned until her chest was against mine. I adjusted, and she curled into me. Her breathing was even, flowing against my chest. Her cold hands were balled up slightly, and they rested just below my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she snuggled closer. I was pretty sure she was awake now, but I didn't want to wake her if she wasn't. I was content enough to stay this way forever.

But then I remembered why I came here.

When Bella did wake up, I had to know what I was going to say to her. I had to know why… It hadn't happened yet, and I think I knew… I had to find out…

Bella shifted again, this time, her hands spread, her fingers touched up on my throat. She arched her back, and stretched, before her eyes slid open, blinked three times, and focused slightly on mine. She smiled and reached up her face to kiss mine.

"You stayed," She said, sliding her cheek against mine, whispering in my ear, her hands turning up to cup my face. I rubbed her back with my thumbs, kissing her head.

"Go get… whatever out of the way." I tried to say nicely, not being rude. She smiled, and swung her legs around the side of the bed, stood, stretched, and pulled her hair away from her face. Her little shirt ridded up around her ribs, the bottoms of them, and I smiled in though that she was mine… in a sense. We were each others. She wasn't particularly wearing bottoms… probably because she didn't think that I would be coming last night. Her panties were the same unmistakable green color that I had seen a few days ago at the hotel, and lacy, just like I thought. They barley cover her backside, and were so nice on her, I almost voiced my opinion. But I didn't want to embarrass her.

Too late. The minute she realized her attire, she pulled down her shirt, and blushed slightly, as she made her way to the bathroom across the hall.

I rolled over, sitting up. I pulled a hand across my face, and rubbed my eyes. I looked around for a shirt, and saw one of mine on the floor. I knew I had given it to Bella, and I didn't want to take it back now. Guess I'd just go shirtless than.

I heard the water go on, and I walked over to the window I had entered the night before. Charlie's cruiser was gone, so Bella and I had the day together.

The scent of strawberry filled the air and I remembered, Bella's hair, her shampoo. I smiled to myself, and left the room, trying not to hit my head on the low door frames. After taking on the stairs, I headed to the kitchen to hopefully make something for Bella. The clock said that it was already lunch time, and my stomach gurgled angrily. Looking in the cupboards carefully, I found ingredients to make omelets, with ham and cheese and green peppers that would go bad if I didn't use them. I hope she liked them.

I flipped and cracked, and cut, and got a few cuts myself, which I was surprised to see disappeared before I could press a cloth to it. I made toast, too, and set butter on the table, and some juice, and milk.

"Wow." I heard Bella, stepping around and off the stairs. She had put her pajama's back on, but was now wearing shorts, too. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was leaning against the door frame.

"I hope you like omelets."

She sniffed the air. "Mm, I do." She groaned a little and looked at the clock. "I'm starved."

"Same."

She smiled at me as I slid her egg onto her plate, pieces of green, pink, yellow, and orange sprinkling the in-and ex-terrier.

She took a seat, crossing her thin legs under the table, and picked up her fork. She examined the piece she had, before popping it in her mouth, and groaning in approval. I did the same, but ate much more, and much faster. It was silent except the sound of forks and chewing. After 10 minutes, she picked up her napkin, dabbed her face, and said a quite, "Thank you."

"Of course." I rubbed her leg with my foot. She jumped a little but then shivered, and blushed.

"You wanna head down to La Push today? First Beach is calling our name…"

"Sure… let me go get changed."

She stood, whipping her legs off, and turned for the stairs. I couldn't help but follow her, quietly. I had to make my point clear before we did anything else.

When I turned into her room, she had already changed her pants, and was now wearing jeans. I caught her just as…

She had no shirt on, facing away from me, but then pulled her bra through her arms, and secured it, pulling on a tee-shirt.

I knocked, and she turned and smiled, seeming a little embarrassed that I might have just saw what happened.

"Bella…I, I have to ask you something…"

She walked over to the little bed, sat, and patted the spot next to her.

"Well… you know about… me." I whispered, looking down at her hand before grabbing it in mine. "My dad… he told me everything. If you want to hear…" She nodded. I opened my mouth, and let everything spill, saving the best for last.

"And, well," I was finishing up. "There's this thing… called imprinting. Its how, the wolves back a long time ago, would find their mate. No one else mattered. They could be a lover, a fried, or a brother to her. But they love her, no matter what. She had a choice, too. She can say no. But usually, she doesn't." I looked away.

"Oh." She pulled her hands away from mine, sitting on them. "I see." She looked a little disappointed.

"What, Bella?" I questioned, worried now.

"You… you imprinted on someone else. We weren't meant to be." I thought I saw a tear escape her eye, but she wipped it away.

"What? Of course not, Bella. I haven't imprinted. That's the problem."

She looked at, a little confused.

"I can tell… your suppose to be my imprint. Bella, we were made for each other. But… you haven't chosen me yet. You still think, in some sub-conisous part of your mind, that he'll come back, and we can't be imprinted if you still love him. If… you don't want me, I'd understand, but…"

Her lips were on mine, her hands pressed tightly against my face. She opened her mouth, and I mimicked her, grabbing the tops of her arms.

"Jacob…" She said against my lips, my eyes still closed. Her hands now in my hair. "I choose you."

With those words, I through her back against the bed, balancing myself on top of her. I kissed her passionately, letting my lips wander down her neck. She shivered when I pressed m tongue gently to the base of her throat, and moaned a little. "Jacob."

I loved it. But I hated that I hadn't _felt it_ yet. I didn't know what I was suppose to feel, but Billy said I would know. Crazy old man.

Being as careful as I could in the situation, I sucked the piece of skin into my mouth, tasting it, grazing it with my teeth, and sucking it, softly, but still hard. Hard enough to be able to hear Bella beneath me, whithering, moaning, saying my name, over and over again. I loved it so much, loved that I had Bella here, and so in love with me.

I pulled away, kissing the sensitive little area of skin that was now taking on a purplilish color. Oh god, I hope I didn't hurt her…

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

She didn't awnser, but her gasping breaths told me I didn't, and she pressed a kiss to my neck, whispering "Look at me."

I did, and in that moment, everything changed. It was like she had said, I choose you, Jacob. I choose her, and now, we had each other. It felt as if… gravity wasn't holding me to the earth anymore. She was. She was a point at which everything seemed so incredibly amazing, nothing else mattered.

I was imprinted on Bella.

"Thank you!" I almost screamed, diving back down to kiss her, becoming so over filled with joy, and I know she felt it, too. Nothing could ever come between us. Not the leeches, or any guy in town. Everything I'd ever dreamed about with Bella could happen now.

"Bella, I love you." Pulling back to look in her eyes. I sighed over what I saw there. Love, pure love mimicking mine. She had the same feeling, and she was mine. She choose me. It would be hard to ever look away from her face, the beautiful lines, just like in the dream.

"I love you too, My Jacob."

I was hers. And she was mine. Forever.

**A/N**

**Okay, I hoped you liked the new chapter! Thank you to all who support me, and even bother reading my story! Don't forget about the bonus chapter's I'll put up every time I get 8 reviews, and please, send me a message if you want your story in the next chapter.**

**Thank you to **_**CRAZYnaiad**_**, for supporting me from the beginning! Go read her story, **_**Dawning! **_**Its amazing!**


	13. Conversations

**Sorry I haven't had the chance to write latly! I just got a new laptop, and I didn't get word on it! But now, I can have a new chapter up everyweek! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Bella had fallen asleep on the bed, still clothed, the little bruise on her throat shining against her pale skin. I hadn't been able to sleep during the day since I was a child, so I stroked her hair, her face, tracing her features while she murmered and mumbled nothing in her dreaming state.

And then I felt it. Like a pull, almost panful, like it was tugging on my insides, telling me to leave out the window.

It was like I was being pulled in a direction, a place I needed to go. I kissed Bella on the head, and gently moved from the bed, not bothering to pull my shirt on. I left a note, telling Bella that I'd be... in the woods. Thats where I felt the pull, now tugging harder.

I lifted the window, climbing out and jumping to the ground, quickly standing and sniffing the air. I caught a scent to the left, out in Bella's back yard. I took off in a sprint, dashing through trees and avoiding loose roots on the forest floor. I didn't have to go far before I came to a small place, green and wet, and saw it.

I had picked up the scent amidetly. He was standing looking at me, and leaning against the tree next to him. The space between us was only about 10 feet, and tension was practially visible in the air.

"You took her from me." he whispered, looking casual, but slightly pained.

"You left."

"I was going to come back..." He looked distante.

"Than you shouldn't have left in the first place. If you cared so much, how come you wern't here?"

"I thought it would be good... If I left. But instead, you take advantage of her."

"I didn't do anything. I was there for her. Where were you when she woke up screaming? Or when she cried, and called your name? You left her, and soon, she needed me. She choose me."

He sat still for a minute.

"You've... imprinted on her?"

He sprung at me, grabbing a hand around my throat.

"You took what was mine." he said in a strained voice, hissibng through his teeth. "You can't give her happiness, like can when I was going to come back."

I tried to shake his grip.

"I can give her what she wants. She can trust me, because I was there, and I always will be. She can have a life, and kids, and be happy, without trying to constantly impress you, you ass. She always felt like she wasn't good enough, and you didn't even see it. You let her feel second class to you" His hand dropped. " I can love her, without hurting her-"

His eyes turned black.

"You-would-never-hurt Bella like that. Taking her innocence, and defouling her body, for your own pleasure, you mutt."

"Your just jealous becuase you can't do the same thing."

He was right up in his face, telling him the turth, and never faultering.

"I would never consider doing something like that to Bella. I would want to but... never."

I decided to rub something into his face...

"And if you went into her house right now, and saw her sleeping, you'd also see the mark I left on her neck. She asked, and wanted me to give her a _hicky_! Something you could never do without eternially damning her life. She got pleasure from _me_."

"Shut your mouth, wolf. You may be happy now, stealing her virtue, but she doesn't want you to. She wants to keep like your forcing her. Which is so much worse that anything I could have ever done."

Then thought...

"Want to hear something, leech? A nice little story of me and Bella. She woke up, having a night mere about _you. _She wanted me. And you want to know what the best part was? _She_ put _my hand _on _her breast_. She wanted _me to touch her_. Something she never wanted from _you_."

"You didn't."

"Oh, but I did. Well, acually, I knew she might regret it later, so I denied, and she later told me that she wish I hadn't. Did she ever express anything like that for you?"

"You... took away the innocence she sill had? You felt the need to... do something, that only belolngs to those who are married..."

"She wanted me to do it. I would never take advantage of Bella, like you did so many times. You took advantage of Bella in every way. And I'm sure, if you came back, she wouldn't want you back. If she had the choice, I'm sure she'd pick me over you."

"If... I could see her again..."

"You can't."

"Its not your choice, mutt."

"Its my choice of wether my imprint gets hurt or not. I won't let you hurt her."

"If i had come back sooner..."

"Then I'd still be here. I've been here all along. So don't try to come see her, because I will kill you."

BPOV

When I woke, The bed was cold. I sat up, holding the sheets against my body, and looking around for Jacob. The window was open, and a slight breeze blew through.

A piece of paper fluttered off the bed, landing on the ground on the other side. I rolled over and picked it up;

_**If I'm not back before you wake, please don't come looking for me. I took a little walk in the woods, and should be back soon.**_

Ok, he's gone.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed, and felt chilled, and alone.

I walked to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. There was a small bruise, a tanish color, placed on my lower neck.

Smiling, I touched it, tracing my fingers over it. I remembered last night when Jake gave it to me. I had felt no pain, only the love for him, that I had lost from _him_.

Walking downstairs, I contionusly held the spot on my neck with one hand.

I leant on the counter, just thinking about Jake, and any future we'd have now. I vaguly considered going online to see what there was for housing around here, maybe Jake and I could get our own place...

Well, Jake and I would be graduationg soo, maybe a month tops. Thats why I liked homeschool so much.

My thoughts drifted to Edward, thinking of how he encouraged this idea, and bought me a laptop to match, which I just recently returned and bought a new one, with quite a bit left over.

The door brushed open, and my eyes flashed to Jacob, standing there, shirtless, I might add...

"Jake." I breathed.

I ran over to him, and stretched up to wrap my arms around his neck. His found there way around my waiste, and his nose grazed the little mark on my neck.

"I missed you."

"I was only gone for an hour." He looked down at me.

"I don't like being away from you."

"Mmm."

"So... what were you doing in the woods?"

"Oh... nothing."

**Oh, so Jacob won't tell her about the encounter with the vampire? And why is Bella already thinking about getting her own house with Jake?**

**So, Tsalagi wa-ya has 2 stories that I like, and you should read them both!**


	14. Cooking Troubles

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. My Grandfather passed away a few weeks ago, and I haven't felt extremely up to writing. But now that I'm back, theirs going to be a lot in store!**

BPOV

"So… how was your walk?"

We were both sitting at the table, eating breakfast. I had a small bowl, but I think it'd be more efficient If Jake had just poured milk in the box. He took the bowl from the counter I was going to use to mix brownies in to eat his share. In fact, there were two empty boxes on the table next to him.

"Jake?" I asked again. He seemed out of it as he shoveled down the cheerios.

"Jacob!" I yelled, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"What?" He yelled, being pulled out of his trance. He looked around frantically, and then his eyes fell on mine, and softened.

"W-"He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. We sat like that for a few moments, before I playfully pushed his shoulder. We hadn't really taken our relationship farther thank chaste-er kisses, but when I pushed his shoulder, I was surprised when he took my bottom lip between his teeth, and slowly pulled away. I was slightly shocked, but when we finally were separated all the way, he had nothing but love in his eyes.

"Did you say something?" He sat back casually. I silently wondered if he could hear how fast my heart was racing.

"How was your walk?" I asked slightly breathless.

JPOV

I laughed and shook my head. "Persistent this morning, aren't we?" I stretched back over the chair, placing my hands behind my head. "I went into the woods to phase. I wanted to talk to the pack. Whenever I'm a wolf, they can hear my thoughts. It weird, there are no secrets." I wonder what they would think when I actually phase, and they found out about my imprint…

"Oh." She stood, and walked to the sink, running her bowl under the water. Bella was so beautiful, and I loved when she blushed, or got flustered.

I respected Bella, too. That's why I never tried to take things too far. I was the kind of guy that wanted to wait until marriage until I let anything like… that happen, and I'd let myself be taunted relentlessly by thinking that. It didn't mean I couldn't watch Bella, though. Not in a pervy way, though. I loved watching her be herself, or in the morning, when she would wear those incredible short shorts, or when we'd go out, and her shirts were so tight… I wasn't a porn addict. If fact, I'd never seen it before. So when Bella and I did do anything, I hope she won't be upset due to my lack of experience.

I walked up behind her, placed my bowl in the sink, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pressed my nose into her neck, and took in her scent. She smelled like strawberries, and fresh cut grass. I felt the blush rise up her neck and into her cheeks as she pulled away slightly, and turned to look at me.

"I have to take a shower… Can you clean the dishes for me?" She looked up into my eyes, making me melt on the inside.

"Of course." I kissed her nose, and she pulled away, making her way to the stairs. She turned around, blew me a kiss, then ran upstairs.

I collapsed on the chair, shaking my head. I picked up the phone, and dialed Emily's number.

"Emily?" I whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, hey, Jacob. What's up?"

"Um… would it be alright if I came up?" I heard the water turn on upstairs.

"Sure… what's wrong? You sound off..."

"I'll see you soon. Thank you."

I hung up.

I took the stairs two at a time, then stopped at the slightly open bathroom door.

Thanks to my supersensitive hearing, not only could I hear her heart increased due to the temperature of the water, but I heard the slight hum that escaped her mouth, too.

"B-"I started, but stopped after my head rounded the corner of the door. The bathroom was fogged up, and so was the clear glass shower door, though I could see the sillouwet of her gorgeous body. I starred for a moment before, quietly, telling her that I'd be back soon.

I jumped in the car and turned the key, running a hand through my hair. I sped down to La Push, and into Sam and Emily's drive way.

"Hey, Jacob!" She wrapped an arm around my waist, and hugged me, I did the same, then she led me into her living room.

"So what's up?"

"I…" I hesitated, unsure if I should tell her or not.

"Jacob." She used a warning, you-tell-me-or-you-die tone of voice.

"I… Imprinted on Bella." I said it in a rush.

Her face lightened up, and she bounced at me, hugging me around the neck.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone yet. We want to wait. ESPICALLY no one in the pack!"

"Why? You must be so happy… don't you want everyone to know?"

"Not yet."

BPOV

After Jacob left, I had a little time to myself, which wasn't nessacerialy a good thing. I didn't like when he wasn't here.

I wrapped a towel around myself, and made my way to my bedroom. Immediately, I felt an unusual chill, and goose bumps erupted on my arms, I looked around, feeling slightly dazed, and noticed that the window was open. That's weird… I never left the window open…

I put on a tee shirt and sweatpants, which were skinny and black. I combed through my hair, but left it down.

When I walked down stairs, I caught Jake digging his hand into a bag of chocolate chips.

"Great!" I yelled, which made him jump, and then looked at me like he'd been caught by his mother. "I was going to make brownies, you dirtied my bowl. I was going to make cookies, you eat the chocolate chips. What can I do now?" I feigned anger, and this made us both laugh.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed, and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me on the forehead. "I'll help you make something else?"

"No," I finished, wiping my eyes. "I have some ice cream. We can just eat that. Go warm up the couch." I pushed his chest, and he went into the front room.

I opened the freezer, and pulled out the chocolate ice cream, and two spoons. Jake was sprawled across the couch, waiting for me.

"Warm enough?" He sat up, and patted the spot beside him. I sat under his arm, and we ate together, He made a joke, and I laughed, which caused some of the ice cream to drip onto my chest, just above the swell of my breast. Before I could wipe it off, Jakes mouth was there, sucking it off, then licking the spot. His head slowly came up, and he met my eyes.

"Bella, I'd been meaning to talk to you about something." He took my hands in his, his eyes a warm chocolate.

"Yes?"

"I… have, something, I wanted to say. Call me old fashion, but… I'm not the kind of person who jumps into things too fast. Relationship-wise. I want to wait until marriage. If that's not to… upfront… If you even wanted to marry me."

"One day… I think I would." I smiled.

"Great!" he leaned in, and kissed me. He held onto my waist, and put the other hand in my hair. Both of my hands were in his. I loved the way they felt, the way I felt when I was with him… _My imprint_. He sighed, and opened his mouth. I followed suite, and he gently pulled on my lip. I smiled, and pulled away. He kissed my neck, where the little mark was still showing.

"Has your dad noticed that?"

"He hasn't been around much in the past couple of days. Can you stay tonight?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed. "I really wish I could. I have to patrol tonight."

"Oh… Okay.

- A few hours later…-

It was bad having to go to bed alone, But Jake came about an hour ago, to check on me. The bed was so cold without him there.

EPOV

I narrowly passed the wolves that night, and was able to make it to Bella's house. I casually jumped to the window, opened it, and silently made my way inside.

Bella lay there, beautiful as ever. It pained me to see her, and know I couldn't climb into her bed like I had before.

She sighed, and rolled over.

I felt sick to my stomach when I saw it; a small bruise on her neck. It fouled me to know that anyone had touched her in that way and she had allowed it. That mutt had touched her in a way no man should touch an unmarried women. I walked next to her bed, leaning in, and smelling her beautiful scent. She sang to me, but I made no move towards it. I blew gently on her ear, and kissed her cheek. If I could have cried, I would have.

She was his now.


	15. Realizations

**A/N**

**Attention everyone who's reading this! I'm currently looking for a beta to go over my story's, and check for any mistakes in spelling or grammar, as I've gotten some complaints. Thank you!**

Chapter 16

JPOV

I smelled him right away; I could tell he had been there, in Bella's room. It disgusted me, and I ran faster than ever on my four legs. I'd gotten off a few minutes ago, and was heading over here when I picked it up. I phased when I was right outside of her window, and said in a normal tone;

"Get down here, you son of a bitch."

In a moment, the window to her room opened, and he was in front of me.

I made towards him, grabbing him by the neck. "How dare you go into her room?" I snarled. He looked defenseless, and broken. I loosened my grip, and stepped away slightly.

"I know."

I was taken back when he murmured this, and stumbled back a ste, away from him.

"What?"

"It was wrong of me to… do something like that. I had to see her, smell her, one last time. I knew how I would feel… this lose pains me more than anything ever has. I know you think I can't fell anything, Jacob. And believe me; I thought that too before I met Bella. But she is the only one I will ever love. I don't blame you, Jacob. I blame myself. I left, and she love you now. I can smell it on her. I can see it in your eyes. She's yours now. And you don't know how much I wish I could go back and change it. She's yours. I won't be back. I won't bother you again."

And with that, he was gone. I turned and searched for him, but caught nothing. What I did pick up on was a muffled, pained scream, far in the distance. I felt his pain. I knew what it was like to lose someone. My mom.

I pulled on my sweats, and climbed into the window. I walked to the side of her bed, watching her sleep. She was shivering, and her one exposed arm had goose bumps all over it. I went back and closed the opened window.

I was at her side again in a moment, sweeping my hand gently across her face, from her forehead, to chin. She sighed, and leaned into my hand. She started talking, like she always did:

"I… Love you. Love… Jacob…"

"I love you, too." I whispered. I leant down and kissed her cheek, but felt her shiver again. I lifted the blanket, and climbed in next to her. She moved close to my body, sighing again. I pulled her body against me, kissing her face. My eyes drifted close, and I was content to let sleep come over me.

"I love you, Jacob." Bella murmured.

"I love you, too."

-:-

When I woke up, Bella was lying across the top of me, her legs intertwined with mine, and her ear against my chest. I hadn't know it last night, But what Bella was wearing was extremely… revealing.

She had on a tank top, light pink, and no bra, I could tell, because one thin strap had fallen off her shoulder. She was also wearing shorts, light blue ones that sat just on her high thighs.

"Mmm, Bella." I knew she was awake by the way she was breathing. I rested my hands on her lower back, rubbing small circles there. She smiled, and shifted slightly, not helping the fact that I'd just woken up, and there was an uncomfortable lump in my pants, which I was sure she could feel. We'd just had a conversation about this last night, and now she was sitting right on my morning wood.

"Bella." I almost groaned this time, placing my hands on her waist, trying to gently life her off my mid-section.

Instead, she almost grinded down on it, making me moan slightly. She smiled up at me, and then shimmied so she was face level to me. She kissed the side of my mouth, than glided over to my lips. I know I had told her that I wanted to make some… boundaries in our relationship. To be more specific: No sex until marriage. Hopefully, she'd honor my wishes.

She kissed me softly, dragging her hands up my bare chest, and into my hair. I smiled, and got a bit rougher, bringing more passion to the kiss. She carefully dragged her tongue against my top, then bottom lip before I opened, and let her in. She was tentative, but I knew it was not her first time. It wasn't my first time either, but I still wasn't so sure. I gave her hip a reassuring squeeze, and she reached out, letting her tongue touch mine. I groaned, and brought one of my hands into her hair. I let mine caress hers, and she shifted against me, not so gently rubbing against my penis. I moaned, and made the kiss more passionate. I released her mouth so she could get some air, but then trailed wet kissed down her jaw and neck, listening to her moan, and sigh, as she raked her hands through my hair, pulling on it. I saw that the spot on her neck was fading; there was only a yellow mark there now. _Not for long…_

I took the piece of skin into my mouth, raking it with my teeth over it, and sucking on it hard.

"Oh, Jacob!" She moaned loudly, panting. I loved that sound, and it only made my aching boner worse.

I licked the skin, seeing how it was puckering up, and turning another color.I knew it didn't hurt, so I did it again, a few inches down.

"Please, Jacob." She begged.

"What?" I asked into her neck.

"I know you... want boundaries, but please, let's keep going."

I was unsure, But I knew it was what she wanted. I didn't want to go too far, and I knew she had limits, too.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I … want to touch you." I felt awkward saying it, but wanted to, so bad.

"Please." She moaned and begged at the same time.

Wanting to be slow yet gentle, I took my hand from her hair to her waist, slowly moving it up.

BPOV

"Please." I begged him. I wanted to feel his heated hand against my skin, in a very intimate way. I had boundaries, though; I didn't want to get too far. Defiantly not sex, and not anything beyond second base.

His hand moved from my waist, up my stomach and lingered just on the bottom of my rib cage.

I moaned, hoping to push him on. I knew this was his first time being intimate like this, and it was mine, too.

He was hesitant, shifting his hand to the top of my shirt, and he traveled upwards.

I felt his fingertips lightly graze my breast, the top and underside. I sighed, and moaned, holding onto his hair, as he continued to kiss my neck. I urged him on, arching my back to the point where his palm accidently came into contact with my nipple.

"Ohh!" I exclaimed, pleasure running through my body. He seemed taken back, and his fingers stopped at the top swell of my chest. "Please…" I said gently.

He cupped my breast, massaging I softly. I relished in the feeling, making little noises in his acts. He whispered in my ear how much he loved me, and how beautiful I was.

"Take it off." I managed to gasp out, and he carefully slid his hands under my shirt, raking his fingers over my nipples, and breasts, before taking them in his hands, and groping them softly, but roughlt at the same time.

After a while, we stopped, I was still laying on top of him, no shirt on, but his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I have to use the bathroom. I love you." He whispered into my ear, kissing my temple.

JPOV

After I'd done… that with Bella, I still had a major hard on. I was ecstatic that I made Bella feel like that. I loved her so much. But.. I had to take care of myself, as much as I felt… odd, and weird doing it.

When I got into the bathroom, I slid my pants off, taking my penis in my hand. I stroked it roughly, wanting the release quickly. I imagined it was her hand, pumping my erection I leaned against the wall, breathing heavy. I let go quickly, wipping off my stomache and… other parts.

Back in the bedroom, I leaned into Bella's ear.

"Let's go downstairs."

_**Oh, a lemon! My first, I hope it's good; Keep reading!**_


	16. Farther

Chapter 17

**A/N **

**I realize I haven't really updated in… months, and I feel like I'm letting you down as an author. For that, here's an **_**extra**_** special piece, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

5 months later

BPOV

Things between Jake and I stayed pretty much the same; the farthest we had yet to get was 2nd base. And even then, It hadn't really happened again since that night a few months ago.

Something about, "Wanting Boundaries", and "Waiting until we were married" to do anything. I respected his choice, but I felt almost… empty… like he didn't want me because of how I had been before.

XXX

"Bella?" I heard Jacob call from the door. I had left it unlocked when Charlie left for work that night, over time on the night shift. I stayed in my room, still contemplating what I had thought of before.

There was a knock at my door.

"Bella?" he asked again, gently nudging it open to see me inside. He wisked his head around the door, and just stared nat me, like I was some kind of prize.

Though his beauty had me looking, too. His face was soft, and tan as ever, and his hair had been cropped on top of his head. I didn't like it long. He wore jeans that fitted loosely, and hung low on his hips, and a tight green shirt, that complimented the little green flecks in his eyes.

"Hey." He said almost breathlessly, pulling off his jacket and hanging it on my rocking chair. He ran his hand over his chest and my insides melted when he looked at me.

"Hey," I heal out one arm, and he grabbed my hand, falling onto the bed beside me. I curled up into his side, while he placed a gentle kiss on my head. I stroked my fingers over his chest and abdomen, thinking over my next question.

Before I could really think about it, I grabbed his shirt, and pulled myself up, my eyes level. I looked deeply into his eyes, before leaning in and pressing a warm kiss to his cheek. I slowly moved in until I was at the corner of his mouth, and then ran my tongue out over his lips, softly. He groaned, and looked deeply into my eyes, pulling me away.

"You're trying to kill me." He stated. Then he leaned forwards and captures my lips with his. I felt like the impending winter was making it harder to see each other. We had both graduated early with our online classes, so we were always busy. But hopefully, soon, we'd have more time together.

He opened his mouth and massaged my mouth with his tongue, making me slightly moan in response. He didn't voice his opinion, but when I reached over and straddled his legs, I could _feel_ it. I pushed my hips down on his, and he pushed me away slightly. I moved back up, kissing him passionately. Then I wanted to try something. Something he had done with me. I had been nervouse and shy to say anything, but now I slowly moved my kisses down his neck, stopping near the base of his throat.

"Bella." He managed to squeak out, before I placed an open mouthed kiss on his jugular.

"Ohh, Bella." He moaned out, fisting his hands in my involentairly pushed his hips up, then groaned when he did. I sucked on his skin, gently nipping before I practically dug my teeth into his skin, suking it into my mouth.

"Ohh!" he yelled out, and I moaned, too. If possible, the hard on I felt in Jakes jeans just got a lot harder.

When I felt satisfied with the growles of pleasure escaping from between his teeth, I prssed my lips back to his, glimpsing at the little red mark that was sure to be purple by tonight.

I gently grazed my hand down his abs, pressing them to his skin underneath his shirt.

"You're so warm." The words tumbled from my lips.

"You're so cold." He shivered, and skimmed his node up my cheek.

And then I did it.

I pushed my hands down a little bit farther, skimming the tops of his jeans. My fingers played with the belt loops before going for his zipper.

He gently pushed me away, adjusting his shirt, but still within an arms distance.

"I whimpered at the loss of contact and bowed my head. I had been rejected. Again. I went to get off the bed, pacing over to the other side of the room, biting my lip.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, starting to get up.

"Why don't you want me?" I whispered, still turned around. The again, I yelled, "Why don't you want me!" I turned to face him, tears escaping the sides of my eyes.

"Bella, please," No, Jacob, no _please_, just tell me. Is it because of _him_? Did I… do something wrong?" My voice cracked at the end, sounding weak.

He rushed over to me, pulling me into his arms, smoothing down the back of my head while I cried into his shirt, crushing it between my little hands.

"No, honey. You know I want to but… I think we'll both feel better if we wait. Don't you understand?"

"No, I don't. All I know is that I want you."

"Mmmm, Bella," He pushed his head into my hair, while I cried.

"Please? Sometimes I feel like you're just like _him_…"

He growled then, pulling me closer to him.

"He can't hold you without fear of breaking him, He wouldn't be able to do what you just did to me, and he wouldn't be able to make love to you one day."

I gasped slightly as he bent down to kiss me passionately. I curled my fingers into his hair, smiling. He bent me over, bending my back, and raked his tongue over my teeth. I moaned, and before I knew it, he had flipped me back onto the bed.

"How about for tonight, we just sleep like this…" He trailed off, pulling off his shirt. He then did the same to me, leaving me in a cami and bra. Then he stepped out of his pants, standing before me in a pair of red plaid boxers. I gasped. We'd never gone _this_ far before. I mimicked him shyly, taking off me jeans to reveal a pair of lacy boy shorts, in a light blue color. In fact, I was also wearing the matching bra…

Jacob stood there, mouth hanging open. I blushed, and looked down, searching for the edge of the blanket to pull over myself.

His warm hands grabbed my wrists, kissing my palms.

"Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful." He snuggled into me, before moving to shut off the light. He gently pushed me to lay down under the covers, then he climber in behind me. I squirmed, a little uncomfortable about wearing my bra to bed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

"Um…" I couldn't say it, in fear of embarresment.

"Are you… uncomfortable?" He asked, worried.

"Not in the way you would think…"

"Oh." I barley heard him whisper before he swept my hair over my shoulder, kissing my shoulder blade. I shuddered when I felt his hands under the back of my shirt, carefully unhooking my bra, before pulling it through my arms. I heard a slight growl, guessing he had seen the little piece of fabric that had left my body, making me feel vaurnable.

I felt him settle back down behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist completely. I siged, and feel into a deep, peaceful sleep.

XXX

When I woke, I was barley aware of what was happening. I looked over, and the clock said it was only 6:00. _Darn it_.

But then I felt something that really caught my attention. In the middle of the night, Jake had wrapped his other arm around me. But that wasn't all. The original had laid gently across my upper ribs, just barley below my breast.

I hear him mumble something in his sleep, confirming that he was not awake yet. The minute he woke up, he pull his hand back and apologize. But I didn't want that, I wanted him.

I felt something hard poke against my back side, and he absently grinded into my but, mumbeling. Then, his hand grazed up, gently caressing my breast in his sleep.

I let out a breathy moan, and ground back into his hips. This felt so good, I didn't know how he wasn't waking up yet. His hand kneaded harder into my breast, and I felt a gently burn inside my stomach.

JPOV

I was having the best dream ever.

In it, I had just stepped out of the car, Bella on my side, a ring placed delicately on her left ring finger. I kissed her hand, and started walking towards the secluded little cabin in the deep woods. Perfect, because of my high body heat. I had waited for so long.

Not soon later, we were in the room, undressing each other. I was instantly hard, and needed a little friction. When Bella turned to get something, I grabbed her from behind and ground into her behind. She moaned, a far off sound, and returned the favor. Still from behind, I grasped hr breast, kneading the precious flesh between my fingers while she moaned, and continued to grind into me.

Then she turned in my arms, and I raked my eyes over her perfect body. She brushed my abdomen, and then did the thing I had waited so long for her to do. It felt too good to be a dream.

My eyes fluttered open, to see what was in front of me. I practically salivated.

Bella, lying in bed with just a tank top and underwear on, was raking her hands lower and lower down my "V".

I mentally debated. I wanted her _so_ badly, it hurt. But I think she feels like she has to do this, because of the dream. Oh god, if that had been true, what else did I do in my sleep?

I don't think she knew I was awake yet, and just before she touched me, she looked up.

And I was looking down at her. She seemed so innocent, and as if asking for permission before doing it.

I said _YES_ with my eyes.

Her fingers gently grazed me throught my boxers, but I threw my head back in pleasure, letting out a labored moan. I had only ever done things down there, But the feeling of her made me so much harder, I didn't think I could stand it.

She hooked her fingers slowly throught my waist band, and slid them down my legs, averting her eyes to skim down my legs, then she made eye contact with me.

She pulled her shirt off her head, and bent down to give me a kiss.

"Please?" she whispered."

"Please." I answered back in a short breath.

BPOV

I took in his breathy words, and just went for it.

I pushed my hand down his stomach, finally coming in contact with his penis.

"Ohhhh." He said, shivering. I gently wrapped my hand around him, and squeezed, rubbing the side with my thumb. He was so soft, and so… _hot_. In more ways than one…

"Oh god, Bella." He whispered in my ear, breaking contact with my lips to throw his head back against the pillows, his eyes closed. I finally got the courage to look down, and gasped.

The pale skin of my hand against his light brown skin. The way it looked for me to slowly stroke him, squeezing him every now and then, and listening to his moans of approvement. I had no idea what I was doing, but I think I liked it. I saw a small drop of fluid built up at the top.

"Oh Bella, so… oh, I think… oh…" I felt him shake, and move his head back and forth. I knew what was coming, and I wanted him to feel it. Leaning back down, I took the skin of his neck between my teeth.

"Oh!" He yelled, and suddenly, his hips thrust against my hand at an erratic pace. Before I knew it, spurts of thick white liquid gushed onto my hand. I continued to pump him through his orgasm, Then wiped my hand on my sheets, abefore leaning in and pressing a kiss to his heart, curling into his side, listening to his labored breathing.

"Thank… you…" He whispered, stroking my hair. I smiled up at him, and winked.

"Let me… return the favor," He smiled deliciously.

"Um… not today. Let's just go back to sleep." I assured, kissing his cheek and rolling my back against his chest. He pulled my tightly to him, and Whispered "I love you" Before I drifeted off again.

JPOV

Best. Dream. EVER.

A/N

Why does Bella not want Jake to return the favor? Find out soon!


	17. The Wolves

Chapter 18

A/N

I think I have the chapter numbers off. Ah, well!

"Where are you going?" I mumble, peeking up into the mid-morning sunlight to see Jake's god like body pulling on his boxers and pants.

"I have to go down to the rez, Sam wants to see me."

"Sam?" I ask lightly, sitting up.

He turns and looks me up and down smirking like a little kid. I look down and notice I don't have _anything_ on up top. I blush, but don't move to cover up.

"I'd like to wake up to that every morning." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Sam is the alpha of the pack. He tells us what to do, and when to do it."

He looked doubtful and apprehensive, but smiled at me, and pulled on his shirt.

"Is there something… wrong with him?"

"No, it's just, he knows exactly what to say to you to make follow his will, because he can lead you around. He can hear whatever you're thinking when we're phased, so he can bring up a painful memory to make us bend at his will. I'm getting sick and tire of it." The last part seemed to just slip out, and he gripped his jacket lightly, trying to take control.

"It's okay!" I ran up to him and hugged him, my breasts pressing into his back. He shivered, and made a small noise, then turned and grabbed my shoulders, looking at me.

"There's nothing I can do… but the sooner I can stop phasing, the better." He pulled me in, grasping his hands on my upper ribs, making me shiver at the contact.

"I have to go." He almost-growls lowly. As he turns away, he lightly grazes my breast through my shirt.

"Can I go?" I ask suddenly. I'm not ready to leave him yet.

"Um, I guess, you could meet Emily." He picked up my bra, and then moved behind me, clipping it into place. He grazed his nose against my neck, before playfully biting it.

"Oh, wait," I turn to look at him, his neck, rather.

"It's gone." I whisper, touching my fingers to the skin on his neck.

"I know, I wish it wasn't thought. I wish I wasn't such a fast healer. I liked the thought of a little piece of you, there." He kissed me lightly, and then turned to leave as I finished getting dressed.

JPOV

After arriving at Sam's house, and dropping Bella off, I gingerly took off my clothes and phased.

_Dude, no way she did that for you! You've been on a no-touch basis for months!_

_Oh my god, I'm leaving." _I heard Leah

_Seriously though? Really. She sucked you off?_

_Jared! _I snarled_. She's better than that, and I would never use that term. She gave me pleasure. And didn't let me return the favor…_

_What? She did _that_ for you, and you didn't recuperate?_

_She didn't let me!_

_Why wouldn't she let you!_

_I don't know! We were both tired; I guess… she just wanted some sleep._

_Well, you better do it tonight, if you want to get some again!_

*A while later *

Maybe what they said was right. Why didn't Bella want me to do anything? I mean, she had willingly done things to me that felt amazing. I wanted to make her feel the same way.

I pulled on my shirt as I jogged into Sam and Emily's kitchen. Bella was sitting there, talking quietly with Emily, while her back was turned to the over, and popping muffins out of a tin.

She looked over her shoulder at me, holding one out, and I devoured It in seconds. Bella laughed at me, and took my hand in hers under the table.

I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand and smiled, crumbs falling out of my mouth. She giggled, and pushed on my chest, then stood, trying to free herself for a moment, but I pulled her down onto my lap.

"Oh, no you don't!" I whispered in her ear, snapping my teeth together in a menacing growl. She blushed again, and settled back into my chest, her breathing in time with mine.

"Please." Emily smiled over at us, giving Bella an almost _knowing_ look. Had she told her? Because I really preferred our private life to _stay_ private…

Just then Sam walked in, and I went to stand up, bringing Bella with me.

"Jake." He said, eyeing me, and then lifting his eyes to the back room. I immediately knew to follow him, and gave Bella a light kiss on the cheek before doing so.

"What do you need?" I asked, and not in a snotty way. I respected him as the alpha.

"I know you want to quit the pack. Stop phasing. And now that the threat of Vampires is minimal, I think we'd have enough men to cover things.

My jaw dropped. This meant more to me that anything. I actually get to be with Bella now, in the time we have before we start College. Oh my God.

"Umm…" I stuttered. "I'd love to quit. I mean, I love you all as brothers, I don't want-"

"I know what you mean." He smirked, looking towards the other room. "I know how much Bella means to you, as you're imprint. Now the connection will still be there. You will always be a wolf in _here_," He poked my chest, causing me to stumble a little. "And you're always welcome here. Its not like we have to keep the secret from you." He smirked, and shooed my off.

BPOV

Jake told me in the car about the wolf thing. I gushed, and hugged him hard, letting him know that I supported his decision, and telling him how much I loved that we'd be spending more time together.

He suggested we go down to the beach for a walk to our favorite tree. When we reached it, I sat down, and he sat on the ground between my legs.

"Did you…. Tell Emily what we did?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"It kind of just… came out. I didn't mean to, though." She looked out towards the water, blushing.

"I don't mind you telling her, but in all honesty, I prefer our private… _activities_… to stay private from other people, if you don't mind." I smiled, and kissed the inside of her knee. She gasped slightly, and nodded. We sat in a comfortable silence until the sun started to go down. We made our way back to the car, and he drove me home in a peaceful silence, again, that I didn't mind. I knew he was still thinking about what had happened today, and I wanted to give him time to process his own happiness.

He dropped me off, leaning in for a passionate kiss before breaking away and saying, "I'll be back tonight." I shivered. Not because of the cold, but because of how much like Edward he sounded.

I made dinner for Charlie and I and then went upstairs to get ready for bed. Having little to wear for bed that wasn't ratty and gross, I settled on a green lace camisole, and black shorts, forgoing the bra. I took a shower, and lay in my bed, waiting.

Jacob didn't come soon like I thought he would, and I closed my eyes, remembering the things that happened earlier this morning. I bit my lip, imagining the way his hand curled around my breast, and before I knew it, my hand had found its way into my pants, gently rubbing myself over my panties. I gasped and moaned, almost silently and continued my ministrations.

JPOV

AS I scaled the side of Bella's house, I heard a small noise. Bella must already be asleep, talking again.

I muttered to myself, silently slipping into the window. And I stopped short at what I saw before me.

Bella was sitting there, in barley enough clothing. He head was tossing back and forth, and her quite sounds pulsed in my ear drums. Her hand moved rhythmically below her waist, under her pants. Before I knew what I was doing, I walked over to the bed swiftly, ripped the shorts from her body and leaned over her at the same time. I went in and kissed her heavily, before putting my hand over hers.

She gasped, her eyes popping open, and I smiled into her lips, before removing her hand carefully, continuing to rub over the cotton of her underwear. She moaned again into my mouth, saying my name along with some "Please" 's and "More". I gave into her, and she withered underneath me. I felt it coming, and before I knew it, she was quietly screaming in pleasure, whimpering as my hand continued throughout it. When she was done, I pulled her into me, and kissed he forehead.

"Jake-" she started, but I cut her off.

"I loved seeing you do that. It made me want you so bad." I growled into her ear, biting it as I spoke. "I loved making you come to a climax, and seeing the look on your face, hearing you; you are amazing."

We fell asleep that night curled in each others arms.

At about 2:30 in the morning, I heard her making noise, so I woke her up, almost forgetting that I had a question to ask her.

"Why didn't you want me to do that yesterday?" I questioned. She blushed, and looked down to my chest, drawing circles over the fabric.

"I was… on my period." She whispered, like she was emberresed to say It. I laughed a short bark, then kissed her forehead.

"I'm not into the girly stuff, but I know it appenes, and you shouldn't tell me something else. Go back to bed now, I'll see you soon."

She leaned u to kiss my mouth quickly, then snuggled back into my chest, falling into sleep.

I knew she was lying. I hadn't smelly her period on her yesterday.

BPOV

I didn't know how I could've lied to Jacob like that. I just didn't want to tell him how uncomfortable I was, having him see me like that…

**A/N**

**So… how do you feel? I like you're input, and thank you to "someone" who suggested I add Sam and the pack. Please, give me any suggestions you have, and I'll try to do them!**

**Also, here's a story I found that I like very much! :**

**Rewriting History by luvinJ. I find it to be a very clumsy relationship that really warms the heart!**

**Love, Allisonnicolee 3**


	18. Dreams

Chapter 19

**A/N**

**I would just like to let everyone know that I've had a sudden burst of inspiration. In my English class, I got a new seat right next to my CRUSH, and an onslaught of new ideas popped into my mind! I hope you enjoy!**

BPOV

My sight was lucid, my vision constantly going in and out, and blotches of black would appear from time to time. I felt like I was lying on a floor, but then I reached up to rub my head, sitting up in the process. I could just barley blink, it felt as if I was being weighed down by an ocean, because I was constantly swaying, and couldn't see straight.

When I could make something out, I realized I was in a room, one with light cream wall paint, and no windows, thought seemingly natural light came into the room. A figure stood up to me, bending at the knees. They breathed on my face, skimming their nose up from my jaw to my hair line.

Then, all too familiar, Edward's voice whispered in my ear,

"Love. Come back to me love." As he placed a hand on my cheek, rubbing small circles.

"Edward…" I whispered, before I saw his swaying figure stand, and disappear.

Then, everything went black.

JPOV

I sat on the end of her bed, waiting for her to wake. She started moving, squinting her eyes, and rubbing her hand against the pillow. I saw her mouth move for a moment, and I strained to hear what she was saying.

"Ed…ward…"

Vile tastes rose into my throat. Another dream of him? And she wasn't lashing out in a nightmare form? Was she thinking about him again? _Wasn't I enough?_

She shot up in bed, looking disoriented, and swaying slightly. She rubbed her face, and smiled when her eyes settled on mine. She climbed to my side, and gave me a hug.

It took her only seconds to realize my stiff stature, not moving to hug her back.

"What wrong?" She searched my eyes, frowning.

"You… had a dream… about _him_?" I seethed, venom leaking through my words. _How ironic_.

"Jake…" she trailed off, rubbing her face, and pulling her arms away.

"I thought… I thought you didn't care anymore." I said, in an almost child-like and defeated voice. I hung my head.

"I don't know what happened. I remember him saying, 'come back to me', and then I woke up. I would never want to have a dream like that. You know I only care about you." She grabbed my hand, kissing my wrist.

"Oh, sweetie, I love you. I wish I knew if he was doing this, getting into your dreams, as if to tell you what to do." He pulled me in again, kissing my head. "Go back to sleep, Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella."

EPOV

When I left Bella's house that night so short a time ago, it was with a heavy, un-beating heart, and a downturned head. She was no longer under my control, my command. She was with a mutt, who could give her I all the things I never could! He could do better for her, in her eyes, and his own, and they would be so happy together!

But it wasn't _me!_ It will never be me, now. I wanted her, more than her blood, or her body, I wanted someone to love, and who would love, me in return! I sit up at night, thinking of how I could have changed things! How, I could be the one to sleep with her in my arms every night, and feel the gently caress of her fragile skin upon mine. I wanted her, and only she, to be the star, the shining point in my life, and it would never be!

Because she was with him. And I was not him. I would never be him, and as long as he had Bella, sweet, innocent, beautiful Bella, he would always be a better mean than I.

For I cannot ever have a love, a lover in my life, that Bella was for me for such a short time.

And it was this feeling that made my un-beating heart flutter in my chest, and my mind draw a blank upon how to go about in this world, knowing that Bella and I could never be the same as were once before.

XXX

When I arrived back at my house in Alaska, in the middle of the cold night, I found a letter, addressed to me, on my bed side table. It was a plain, white envelope, with blood red ink gracing the paper. The writer, was that if a resident in Italy, one of which, I will not speak the name.

_Dearest Edward Cullen, of the Cullen Clan,_

_It is with deep sorrow that I find that your love, Isabella, no longer holds your presence in her heart. I am quite unsure as to where she is now, and what she is doing, but there are some things I wish to discuss;_

_Upon your meeting of Isabella, she was quite perceptive of your world and of you In particular. She noticed, within in the span of a month or so, What we are. Thought, she also promised not to tell anyone of our secrets, we all know we can't trust promises, right? I refer, she did say she'd be with you forever, did she not?_

_It has come to my attention that Isabella knows too much of our world, and if she is no longer planning to become one of us, she has two options:_

_The first is to reunite with you, or another Vampire suitor, and to either stay human and be with the coven, or be changed, and live out many long, glorious days as a vampire._

_The second, I hate to even touch upon. If she refuses you as a mate, or any other eternal mates like ourselves, we have no choice but to dispose of her, for a human like she can never know too much. _

_It is with a heavy heart that I tell you that you must choose her fate, or return contact with her in order to fulfill these wishes. With all due respect, please have your answer by the 24__th__ of November._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro_

So that was it. Bella either had to be with me, or die. For a moment, I seemed elated with the thought of her being mine again. It took me only a second to realize that that was not what she wanted. She deserved her own free choice.

Carlisle's thoughts drifted to me then:

_It referred to an eternal lover. Can you not think of another, who has caught Bella's recent attention, who would not be a problem?_

Of course. The mutts. Just what they want, always beating the Vampires when it comes to love.

**1 month later…**

The trip to Voltaire seemed to take too long, and I just wanted to go home, home to Bella's warm embrace that held me so many a times. But I knew that was not my home now, she had a new home, in the arms of another.

The walk with Alice down to speak to Aro gave me little time to think about what to say. Before I knew it, I was there.

"Ah, Edward, so nice to see you again." He clapped his hand, then stood up, reaching to shake mine. I smoothly pushed it behind my back, and he simply smiled, going back to his chair.

"So, Edward, I was very excited when I received news of your visit. What do you with to speak of?" His red eyes glinted slightly in the little moonlight pouring into the windows.

"I received a letter, concerning my old lover, Isabella. It is with great sadness that I inform you, that I will not force her to make a deciosion at all. In fact, I have not even spoken to her. I do know this thought. The werewolves that live in Forks, One had taken a liking to her." I choked out the last part. "She returned the intrest. He imprinted."

I turned and swiftly left the room, taking as many turns as I could before I fell to the ground and began dry sobbing into my arms.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up, seeing a small boy in front of my, looking down at my still shaken figure.

"Yes." I creaked out.

"I had overheard your conversation with master before. Perhaps… I could help." And I looked into his mind.

He could manipulate dreams! Get inside of people's minds! This is just what I needed.

"Please." I said, taken for breath. I faintly heard Alice's thoughts, telling me she did not approve, but would be in the car.

"My name is Adone. " He looked at me over his shoulder, as I followed him to his room.

"Edward." I spoke back.

"Here, sit here." He pointed to his bed.

"What do you wish of?" He asked, taking one of my hands in his, and closing his eyes.

"Bella. Bella Swan, from Forks. When she is asleep, I wish that she has a dream of me. Tell her to come back to me. I need her so much." I whispered the last part, bowing my head.

"It will happen. In 12 days, she will get your dream." He nodded his head, and I exited swiftly.

**12 days later…**

"Edward!" Alice alerted me of a vision.

"_What wrong?" She searched my eyes, frowning._

"_You… had a dream… about him?" I seethed, venom leaking through my words. How ironic._

"_Jake…" she trailed off, rubbing her face, and pulling her arms away._

"_I thought… I thought you didn't care anymore." I said, in an almost child-like and defeated voice. I hung my head._

"_I don't know what happened. I remember him saying, 'come back to me', and then I woke up. I would never want to have a dream like that. You know I only care about you." She grabbed my hand, kissing my wrist._

"_Oh, sweetie, I love you. I wish I knew if he was doing this, getting into your dreams, as if to tell you what to do." He pulled me in again, kissing my head. "Go back to sleep, Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella." _

I growled. Frustrated, and tore from the house, into the snow-covered woods.

When I felt far enough away, I crumpled onto the ground, howling in pain.

For Bella would never love me. I could never force her to, and she would never be mine again.

**A/N**

**Thank you Ashley Ayoub for giving me the idea for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy what is to come!**

**Also, today, In my English class, My CRUSH (as I had spoken of before) saw me using Twilight woods lotion, and he made a comment about smelling like vampires. Maybe something of that nature may come up soon….**


	19. Goodbyes

**A/N some exciting new things coming up here, and in the next chapter. You do not want to miss this! Sorry for the long wait as well, the end of the school year always means too many exams, and too much to do, but here it is!**

EPOV

My skin sparkled like a million diamonds in the bright light of the sun in the small clearing. The trees were fragrant and blooming, surrounding me, closing in. I felt a tight tugging in my chest, that ever often pull towards Bella. I could go get her now, but that wouldn't be a good idea.

In the distance, I heard a small rabbit, a few squirrels, and a deer or two. The fire in front of me was barely blazing, so I had some time to kill. I started walking in the direction of the deer, taking my time for my last day "living".

Then I caught it: the breeze lifted the small of a traveler to my nose, and my feet moved before my mind could register it. In that moment, I didn't care if the treaty broke, or if Alice and Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie and mom and dad hated me forever. I didn't care what happened to them after this was over, because I'd finally be with my real family, not the adoptive parents who turned me into this, and pushed me to no end.

I climbed up a tree just in time to see someone walk along the trail. My mouth watered with venom, and I felt my vision darken with the change in my eye color.

The girl walking and her head down, her dark brown hair falling like a curtain over her shoulders and into her face. Her back is slightly hunched and her feet take big clomping steps, the pounding resonating in my ears.

"Bella." I whisper to myself.

I jump down in front of her and Grab her, throwing her over my shoulder and sprinting to the clearing. She screamed, and didn't sound like the Bella I knew.

I drop her on the ground and pounce on top of her, her blue eyes are panicked, but she doesn't scream.

"This isn't right." I think to myself. "Bella's eyes are brown." I didn't care. I needed a release.

Being alive for 109 years really gave a virgin some pent-up horny hormones, and I was about to let that all go. I'm going to Hell anyways.

I cover her mouth with my hand, and rip off her pants, then mine. I push myself into her, and hear her scream. Her barrier breaks, but I could care less. Tears escape her eyes as I thrust, wanting my own release, I heard a crack, knowing I'd fracture her hip in some way. I imagined Bella's eyes instead of her own.

As I felt an unfamiliar tightening in my stomach, I bit onto her neck, drawing her delicious blood into my mouth, and down my aching throat. She stops moving, passed out from the ordeal. I release, and soon after, the blood stops flowing. She is gone, and I am pleased with myself. By now the fire is fully ablaze, and I toss the girls body in, waiting for it to fully disappear into ask before I take my own step in.

ALICEPOV

"NO!" I yell, shooting from the couch before it's too late. Esme and Carlisle follow, as well as the rest. I bolt to the door, ripping it from its hinges in my haste.

I make it to the clearing when I hear the final scream. An Edward shaped pile of ashes sits engulfed in flames. I fall to me knees, along with the rest of my family. Esme dry sobbed into her hands, being comforted by Carlisle.

I tore myself away from the scene, pulling out my phone and flipping it open:

"Hello officer? I'd like to report an accident…"

BPOV

Charlie stomped through the door, slumping down at the table as I finished the grilled cheese.

"Hey," I said, carefully checking the bottom of the sandwich to confirm it was done.

He grumbled, and I set a plate down in front of him, taking the seat across from him. "What's up?" I question.

"I have some…. Bad news. Your little lover, Edward… theirs been an accident."

"What?" I ask, suddenly worried and concerned at the same time.

"There was a fire in a clearing a little ways from here. I'm sorry."

It was over. No more Edward, always sitting over me, and making me afraid to wander out alone.

"The Cullen's are leaving tonight, to Alaska. Jake already knows… theirs a celebration at the reservation tonight. Just, stay inside alright? If were dealing with an arsinest, I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Ok Dad." I mumbled; watching him lean over, then stand up. "I'm going to bed."

"Right behind you."

I made my way upstairs; changing then brushing my teeth. I crawled into bed, and shut off the light.

I felt… relaxed. My window was open, and for once I didn't fear that Edward would come in to spy on me. I felt safe, because there was no more Edward. I'd see Jacob in the morning, and we'd rejoice in the fact.

…

_The meadow was bright and pristine when I woke up. I rubbed my head, wondering how I ended up here, when I went to bed back at my house._

_Looking around, the trees were bright and blooming, flowers spurting from the ground everywhere I looked._

"_Bella…" I heard a soft whisper. I felt a warm and gentle touch on my hand, and turned my head in that direction._

_Edward was sitting there, head bent looking at my hand as he stroked my fingers lightly. His hand was surprisingly warm, not ice cold. I didn't feel afraid in his presence either, which surprised me._

"_Edward?" I questioned, pushing my other hand into his. His head lifted, his eyes staring into me._

_I gasped, taking in his features. His face was flushed, his jaw less pronounced. His hair was gently moving in the wind, but the biggest thing was his eyes._

_His soft, brilliant green eyes._

"_Edward, what happened?"_

"_Why couldn't you be happy with me, Bella? I could have made you happy." He smiled slightly, turning towards me. His hands were oh so soft, and I wanted to lean in and hug him._

"_I'm sorry. You left… you had changed. I wish you hadn't done what you did. We could have been friends… But Jacob wouldn't want that, and you'd eventually tire of me."_

"_But I love you." He whispered gently._

"_I love you too. And please remember that I always will."_

"_But you love him more." He smirked at me, his smile making me smile sadly._

"_But I love you too." I leaned in, kissing his cheek. _

"_I know." He said into my ear. "But you've moved on. Please, don't forget me Bella."_

_I opened my mouth to respond, and he quickly leaned in, capturing my mouth with his. The kiss was sweet, and nice, and nothing like what it had been before. I pulled away, holding his cheek._

"_Goodbye, Bella." He held my hand a moment longer, and stood up, letting my fingers go one by one as he walked away._

_I stood up, and ran to him, hugging his warm body tightly to mine. This would be the last time I'd ever see Edward._

"_Goodbye." I felt a tear escape my eye, as all our good memory's flowed into my mind. He inhaled the scent in my hair, and then pulled away, turning to the God ray coming through the trees. He stepped into it, turning to me. Looking up at the sky, he slowly blurred slipping away, and the light in the meadow overcame my eyesight._

I opened my eyes to the surprising morning light, sitting up in Bed, and hugging my knees.

"Goodbye, Edward." I had shed my tears. It was done.

…

…

Bacon was frying on the stove when Charlie made his way downstairs, tightening his belt. I set out a plate in front of him, and then turned to the fridge, getting out the orange juice.

"I'm going to the beach today. To hang out with Jacob. I'll probably be out late, so you can order a pizze or something."

"Sounds good, Bella." He grumbled around a bite of pancake.

After Charlie left, I got dressed and threw my hair up, walking down the stairs and out to the truck.

La Push seemed so close, and when I got to first beach, Jacob was waiting in the sand for me.

"Hey Bells!" He yelled, pulling me out of my truck and into a hug. He kissed me softly on the nose, then on my lips. Pecking them three times, he then let me down. His smile was wide, but his eyes seemed almost sad.

"What's up?" I asked, as he sat me down.

"I got rescheduled to today to patrol. I wish I didn't have to, but I'll be back by 6, so were going out to dinner tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

We walked down the beach, and then made our way to Emily's house. Jacob kissed me deeply, and then took off into the woods. I sighed, staring out the window.

Emily came up behind me, patting my shoulder. "You get used to it." She looked sad, too, but she quickly jumped up, setting me to house work.

Time seemed to creep by, but soon we sat down for lunch, Emily picking at her sandwich.

"What's going on with you?" she asked, concerned.

"I had a dream about Edward last night. I said goodbye. I don't have to be upset about anything anymore." I smiled at her. "What about you? you seem… unappatized."

"Well… I haven't told anyone yet, and you have to promise not to tell." I nodded, and she looked at me expentantly. "I'm… pregnant!"

"Oh my god!" I ran over and hugged her, squealing.

"I can't really eat a lot yet, because I've been so sick."

"Oh." I mumbled, wishing I knew the feeling.

"Oh, time to get back to chores, and in case you were wondering…" she winked at me over her shoulder, "Condoms don't work."

"What?"

"I know you and Jake are almost there… their heat and combined friction makes them break. Don't even bother."

She turned and walked away, my face flushed with embarrassment, as I went back to cleaning the windows.

…

I was cleaning the sliding back door when I saw the guys coming back. Emily was cooking massive amounts for the four men coming home, excluding Jacob.

"Emily!" I smiled at her, leaping to my feet and wagging my head towards the back lawn.

She quickly moved the food into the large pans sitting on the table across the room, then jumped out the backdoor onto the fresh lawn. Sam flung his arms around Emily carefully, and now I knew why.

The other guys congratulated the couple, and then Jake came over to me, hugging me close, and kissing the top of my head.

"I have to take a shower before we go… care to join?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I smirked and pushed his chest.

"I'll meet you at my house in 30 minutes, okay?" I asked, pulling away and grabbing my keys. He nodded and made his way down the hall. I made my way back across the beach, and into my house with just enough time to get ready in a nice knee length skirt, and a tight top.

Jacob showed up in his little red rabbit within minutes after, as I was brushing my teeth. I reached out to hug him, my tooth brush hanging from my mouth, when he went to go talk to Charlie.

When I walked into the kitchen, both men seemed almost smug appraising me as I walked through the door. I got uncomfortable and quickly pulled Jake outside, throwing a goodbye to Charlie over my shoulder.

"We're getting Chinese tonight, and a nice little place in Port Angeles." He grabbed my hand with his free one as the border of Forks quickly disappeared behind us. I rested our joined hands on my upper thigh, and he sighed, and rubbed my palm with his fingers.

"Ok, I've been craving Chinese noodles for like, a week." I smiled at him.

We made it to the quiet, bright little restaurant, and were seated immediately. I saw Jake slip something to the waiter, but I didn't know what it was. We ordered quickly, and Jim, our server, brought it to us quickly.

"MMmm!" I moaned around a bite of chicken. "This is so good!" He nodded at me in agreement, as I shoveled food down my throat.

"Wow, Bells! You're worse that I am!" He teasingly picked up a piece of broccoli, and nibbled on the edge. I threw him a despising smirk, and finished my plate of food.

"Your bill… and here are some fortune cookies." Jim placed them both on the table.

"I love these things!" I grabbed one, as Jake reached into his pocket for his wallet. I ripped it in two, and slowly read the words;

"貓 the symbol for cat. My lucky numbers are 14, 12, 5, 63, and 75."

I flipped over the piece of paper, and gasped.

_Will you marry me? _Was written in the place of a fortune.

When I looked up into Jacobs eyes, he was holding out the second fortune cookie. I cracked it open, revelaing a simple silver ring with a single, small diamond adorning the center.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"YES!" I yelled, jumping into his lap and kissing him crazily. He took the ring gingerly from my hand and slipped in on to my finger.

In that moment, it was the most content and happy I'd ever felt since I met Edward.


	20. Thank you all!

END OF PART ONE!

I know, you guys probably hate me. And you will never know how sincerely sorry I am. However, I have spent the past year or so writing an AMAZING sequel to this story! You will not believe what is going to happen! It will be so full of drama, and love, and heartache that you will *hopefully* forgive me for being such a terrible author and not letting you guys know sooner!

So here is a special sneak peak to The sequel to "Dancing in the Rain" : "Left in the Rain"

Where I left off: Jacob asked Bella to marry home, and Edward killed himself.

Note: Now that Bella has Jacob, her life is much better than before. No more worrying about The Volturi or The Cullens, but newer, scarier problems are around every corner…

Here it is! :

_1 Year Later._

_JPOV_

_I still could not believe it had been a year since I proposed to Bella. After that night, she insisted we go out to that restaurant once a week just to remember the great thing that happened there. _

_Even though are both (still) pure, Charlie didn't trust us to be alone together. Maybe it was because he was old fashion, Also, it might be because she walked in on us one time (very sneakily I may add) in a very compromising position in Bella's room. I was taking off her shirt and she was moaning my name, and I have never seen her eyes so big. So yeah._

_I was still living in the little red house with Billy. Bella and I had both finished all of our online courses, and she had started teaching part time at a Preschool in Seattle. I worked part time, too, in an auto body garage. We made decent money, and I was able to help Billy out._

_I was going to be 18 next week, and our wedding was planned for a month from now. I love Bella, and I'm so excited._

_I haven't phased in almost a year, and I don't feel the connecting with my pack brothers anymore. I'm upset, but at least now I can have a fulfilling life with Bella._

THANK YOU FOR READING DANCING IN THE RAIN AND PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL, "LEFT IN THE RAIN" WHICH WILL BE PUBLISHED SOON. I PLAN ON UPDATING ONCE A WEEK.

-Alliosnnicolee


End file.
